In Search of Maple
by Whats My Dere
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if America had to take care of Kumajiro for an entire day? Where's Canada? And why does America look so worn out? Let's find out! Rated T for Tony and his Awesome Alien Language! Brotherly AmeCan and Slight onesided USUK
1. Maple Sky in the Morning

**Ok, so after a month of absolute procrastination. Here it is! My first fanfiction...**

**I saw that America and Kumajiro didn't have any stories together so I just had to fix that!**

**Warnings for - Disturbing Dreams, Pickles, Theft, Tony, KumaCuteness, and Ahoge Abuse!**

**'****_Thoughts_****' - "Speech"**

**I Own Nothing But This Foolish Story!**

* * *

**In Search of Maple **

**Chapter One - Maple Sky in the Morning**

The evil alien invaders were attacking! Their numbers were too many to count, though Captain America was not afraid, not at all. He stood fearlessly atop a red double-decker bus, his awesome hero shield at the ready.

_'Five more seconds.' _He thought to himself as he eyed an oncoming personal hovercraft. Creeping over to the side of the bus he counted down in his head. _'Four, Three, Two, and ONE!' _He leapt from the bus. His right hand latched onto the handlebar of the small craft, he then swung his body around and his feet connected with the giant grey head. With no chance to react the alien flew from it's seat and crashed to the ground where it promptly exploded. "Too Easy!" Captain America grinned to himself as he settled into the previously occupied seat. "Now to the Mothership!" He shouted excitedly in his awesome hero voice.

There it was floating ominously in the crowded sky, their Mothership. A chill ran down Captain America's spine as he studied it. A blackened scone, that's what it looked like! He could smell it's vile stench from where he was. He released a shaky breath. "I must protect the world from this terror!"

Upon infiltrating the Mothership via craft port, Captain America then waged an epic war within the populated hangar.

These aliens were hideous! Naked grey creatures with enormous heads and bright red eyes. They were tall too, maybe 10 feet high or more! Of course they were no match against Captain America.

As the last of them fell…and exploded, a calm settled over the hangar, with Captain America stoically crouching in the center. In an overly dramatic gesture he rose to his feet like the superhero he was, when ***WAM!* **something hard collides with his head and he is sent flying.

"Nemesis." Captain America grinds out through gritted teeth from his supine position on the cold hard floor. His shield now nowhere to be seen. _'Why does this dude always have to show up right when I'm about to save the world?' _He closes his eyes in frustration, teeth still clenched. _'Seriously, what a freakin' jerk! I even go out of my way and offer him a place on my team, but __Nooo__ he doesn't want to be __MY__ backup!'_

Captain America was brought back from his inner ranting by a heavy boot being placed on his chest. Bright blue eyes snapped open to stare into cold lavender eyes.

"Kolkolkol, why does little hero always wear tights?" His nemesis asked as he bent over slightly to put more pressure onto our hero's chest, eyes glinting with amusement.

"They're NOT tights!" Captain America snapped. "This is a hero's uniform!" With that said he began trying to wrestle the boot off of himself angrily.

Waiting patiently, with a child like smile on his face, Captain America's nemesis stood firm. When his prey finally stopped his senseless struggling, the larger man bent down a little more with a smirk. "Are you sure comrade? They look like tights to me."

Captain America's deadly glare was interrupted by a soft scarf tickling his nose. He swatted at it in annoyance. "There not tights, now get offa me. You smell like vodka and you're _heavy_." Our hero has been reduced to a whiny teenager.

A chanting of _kol's _brought the attention back to the offending man who was now holding - _What was that? _- _No it couldn't be_ - '_Oh hamburgers I think it is!' _He was holding a lacey pink tutu! "I am thinking you know ballet, da?" His expression was far too innocent to be believable, and _if_ Captain America could actually _read_ the atmosphere, he might be able to feel the malice in the air.

"No! No I don't - keep that girly thing away from me!" Captain America shrieked as he tried to fight off his nemesis.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

* * *

"Oh my Founding Fathers, I don't know ballet!" Alfred cried as he awoke arms flailing. One undignified yelp later and he was on the floor in a tangle of sheets. Dazed azure eyes peered sleepily through messy wheat blonde hair just in time to see a large white ball of fur roll off the edge of the bed right after him. Before he had time to react the large furball crashed onto him knocking the air from his lunges and leaving him momentarily stunned.

A head appeared from the white ball of fluff and stared down at Alfred lazily.

"I'm hungry!" It cried in a demanding voice.

"Ka…Kuma…Kumajiro…?" Alfred finally said, still trying to regain his breathing.

"Who are you?" The little bear asked as he stared down at him, blankly this time.

"Oh…I'm Cana…-" Blues eyes widened as the teenager sat bolt upright causing the soft ball of fur to roll off of him and onto the floor.

"I'm America!" He shouted incredulously at the bear, now fully awake.

The little polar bear could care less as he got up and started plodding out the bedroom door and down the hallway. "I'm hungry!" being his only reply.

Alfred stared after him, suddenly lost for words. _'Kumajiro was in my bed…Ok… But why is Mattie's bear even in my house?' _He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and frowned. "Mattie?"

A crash from the kitchen reached Alfred's ears, making him jump, clearly startled. "Oh crap!" He was on his feet in an instant, however his advance towards the door was thwarted by his forgotten sheets that still held him in a tangle. One loud thump against a nearby wall and some aggravated grunts later, Alfred was out of his bedroom door and down the hall like a gunshot.

Hand on his forehead and heart pounding, Alfred stepped into the kitchen and scanned the area quickly.

Kumajiro looked up from the plain white tiled floor where he had fallen. There was glass everywhere. When he had tried to climb up onto the counter in the prospect of finding a potential snack he had gotten his paw snagged on the cord of a poorly placed coffee maker. Inevitably they both had come crashing down.

"Don't move!" Ordered a sharp voice from behind him. Kumajiro bristled at the tone of the voice and whipped his head around to view Alfred standing a little ways away. He didn't like the serious edge to his voice, it scared him a little, not like the ever calm and passive voice he was used to hearing. Though both voices were eerily similar.

Dark brown eyes met azure ones and Kumajiro felt himself calm down ever so slightly. Alfred was not angry, he only appeared worried. He had his right hand held up in a 'halt' gesture to get his point across to the little bear. "Stay right there and don't move anywhere. I will be right back." Kumajiro hesitated for a second then nodded slowly. With that, Alfred turned and rushed out of the room. He returned a moment later wearing unlaced sneakers with no socks. The sound of crunching glass was heard as he walked safely over to the small polar bear.

Kumajiro felt strong hands grasp him under his arms and lift him gently into the air and away from the dangerous glassy mess he had caused. "What a way to start the morning, huh?" Alfred said with a chuckle as he set the bear onto the surprisingly clean counter, now void of a coffee maker. Kumajiro huffed and crossed his arms in front of his furry chest, he then turned his head away from Alfred sulkily. "Sorry." he grumbled while peeking at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't _worry._" Alfred said, reaching into the walk in pantry and grabbing a broom from just inside the small room. "It's only a small mess after all, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. Mattie would have been pissed." He explained with another chuckle.

"Well, I guess this puts an end to my morning cup of coffee today." Alfred sighed as he ran a hand through his bad bed head, due to excessive tossing and turning. "So little dude-" He said now turning to the white bear. "Where's your owner, huh?" Kumajiro still had his little arms crossed and glared at him with obvious grumpiness. Alfred laughed quietly at the little pouting bear then reached into the cupboard above Kumajiro's head and pulled out a box of maple leaf crème cookies. The little bear's eyes locked onto the box immediately, his foul mood left behind with anticipation taking it's place. "Don't eat them all, I doubt Mattie wants you to eat cookies for breakfast." Kumajiro ignored him as he snatched the box out of Alfred's hands. Alfred just rolled his eyes, he was used to the furry creature's snooty attitude. "Ok…while you're busy here, I'm going to go find my brother."

Alfred walked back into his bedroom and frowned when he noticed an empty bed. Shrugging, he made his way to a pile of clothes in the corner and started tossing left and right in hopes of finding some that were decently clean. After a few seconds he slowed down. "What the crap?" He sniffed a black and gold hoodie in one hand then smelled a blue T-shirt in the other. He threw them to the side as well, opening and closing his hands afterwards. "Why do all of my clothes smell like pickles!?" He tried wiping his hands off on his boxers. "And why are they all sticky?" Groaning, Alfred stood back up and gave the rest of his clothes an evaluating look. "Dude, Tony. We went through this _last_ week. My clothes are _not _the enemy."

Kumajiro watched from where he still sat on the counter as Alfred appeared from the hallway, arms full of dirty clothes. A pair of glasses was now present on his face, shielding the world from his icy glare. "This sucks. I hate doing stupid laundry..." He grumbled as he passed the small bear and turned a corner disappearing again. Kumajiro crunched into another cookie and let his eyes follow the trail of fallen clothes back to the bedroom.

Alfred opened a small folding door and dumped his load of pickle wreaking clothes onto the washer lid. "Freaking gross!" He cried as he peeled a sticky black sock off of his bare chest. A light from under the hallway bathroom's door caught his eye when he was reaching for the detergent. He stopped what he was doing and rushed over.

Most people would probably knock first but…

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he yanked the door open unceremoniously. Empty. "Mattie?" He said again as he pulled open the shower curtain. Empty. "Huh, I must have left the light on again." Alfred sighed dejectedly. He then eyed the shower, becoming uncomfortably aware again of how sticky he was right at that moment.

Ten minutes later, Kumajiro spotted Alfred coming back from where he had gone, now with only a towel around his waist and wet. Another smaller towel was in his right hand as he tried to dry his hair and walk at the same time. Alfred came to a stop behind the living room couch and stared absently at the blank TV. Kumajiro watched him uninterestedly as the teen tossed the wet towel he was holding onto the back of the couch, then brought his arms over his head and stretched causing a few vertebrae to pop noisily. Alfred let out a loud yawn afterwards.

The teen's eyes wandered over to the front door, where he noticed a familiar white travel bag. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

Without any moral hesitation, Alfred had unzipped his brother's luggage and was now rifling through his neatly packed clothes. A week's worth of clothing was now strewn across the floor, along with other personal possessions. Alfred abandoned his towel and slipped into some clean clothes that mysteriously smelled of maple. They fit perfectly like always.

"Hey, Kumajiro~" Alfred called childishly as he walked over to the kitchen counter. The small polar bear looked up at him blankly, like he hadn't just seen the teen strip down in the living room and steal his owner's clothing from his bag. "Does this make me look unpatriotic?" Alfred asked and he turned around in a circle, arms held out in a questioning manner. Kumajiro gave him an unamused stare as he finished off the last cookie in the box. "Who are _you_?" the bear asked, after swallowing. "I know right? That's _exactly_ what people are going to say." Alfred replied despairingly. He was wearing Matthew's red and white hoodie. The one with the big red maple leaf on the back, and some faded blue jeans. He had chosen this selection over an artistic T-shirt with a beaver on the front of it, another artistic shirt, this time with a moose on the back, and two hockey jerseys, one for the Toronto Maple Leafs the other for the Montreal Canadians.

"Well, whatever. Its not like I have to go to anywhere important today anyways." Alfred caught sight of the empty cookie box next to Kumajiro. "Hey! You ate them all!" The small bear looked away from him and licked his paw to focus on something else. He still didn't like the sharp tone directed at him. "If you get a stomach ache, that's all on you." Alfred chided as he grabbed the empty box and walked around to enter the kitchen. Tossing the box into the trashbin, he then pulled open the refrigerator door and peered inside. Milk, eggs, orange juice, butter, mustard, ketchup, and a jar of pickles. Alfred glared at the pickles, remembering the smell of his clothing from before. He shut the door loudly. He _had _the ingredients to make a proper breakfast, but simply deemed himself too lazy this morning to do so.

"You want to go out for breakfast?" Alfred asked as he looked over at the bear who had just eaten a whole box of delicious cookies. "Well, your probably not hungry, but I am. I still have not had my coffee yet either." He grumbled with a pout now on his face. "I bet Mattie wants some breakfast!" Alfred exclaimed, instantly cheerful again.

Alfred quickly searched the house again, looking for his brother. A second glance into his bedroom, no Matthew. He checked the spare room at the end of the hall. Yes, he did actually have a spare room, he knew his brother wouldn't use it though. Like he thought, no Matthew. He checked the second bathroom, again slamming the door open without thought of consequence, but his brother was not in _there_ either. Growing confused, Alfred began checking unlikely places now, like the hall closet and the pantry. Still no Matthew. _'Is he on the couch?' _He shook his head. _'Nah, he woulda' caught me messing with his stuff.' _Alfred paused for a moment to think of more possibilities. "Only one more place I haven't checked." With a quick turn he marched back into the walk in pantry. "There's no way he'd be in there." Another short pause, then he reached out and grabbed a fake brightly colored cereal box. "Better check anyway." He decided aloud and pulled it forward half an inch, then turned it counter clockwise 30 degree's. Alfred let go of the box and watched as a hidden door hissed as it depressurized and slid open slowly with a waft of green mist for dramatic effect.

"Hey Tony~ Is Mattie down here?" Alfred called out as he poked his head into the large dark room that used to be his basement. It was now lit up with numerous bright and blinking lights attached to bizarre heavy equipment. Monitors scattered the walls showing different locations around the outside of the house and some other undisclosed locations.

Tony looked up from his glowing computer screen and greeted his friend and housemate with a few pleasant obscenities. What may have sounded like a simple and mindless stream of colorful insults was translated perfectly within the teen's brain and made into useful information. "He's not? You did see him come in last night, right?" "Fucking." Tony nodded. "Around 1am? Dude, that's late." "Bitchy!" Tony exclaimed. "Totally dude! That's awesome!" Alfred beamed. "Ok, later dude." He turned to leave but stopped and poked his head back into the cold room full of beeping noises. "One more thing." Tony spun back around in his swivel chair to face the teen. "I thought we came to an agreement _last_ week about you not destroying my clothes." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck in slight annoyance but kept his happy face on, eye twitching slightly. "I'm kinda running out, ya know? At least this time I can just wash them but last time you sort of set them on fire, and the time before that, they totally melted when I was still wearing them! Seriously dude, what the crap?" Tony said nothing, he just kept staring at Alfred with his large red eyes. "Right… we'll talk about this later. K?" Alfred concluded with a nervous chuckle. He then retreated from the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ok bear dude, where's Matthew?" Alfred asked as he came back into the kitchen to stand in front of the small polar bear. "Who?" "My brother, where is he?" He asked again, growing impatient. "Who?" "Canada! You know, your owner?" Kumajiro stared blankly up at Alfred. The silence was broken by a low rumble. The teen grimaced and put a hand over his stomach. "You know what? Screw this I'm hungry." Alfred ran a hand through his now mostly dry hair, expertly missing Nantucket. He sighed after pushing his glasses up again. An idea struck him then and he grinned. "I'll just call him. He's gotta be somewhere close by."

After treasure diving in the couch cushions and finding 51 cents and a long lost TV remote, _twice replaced_, Alfred pulled out his iPhone. He pocketed the change then pressed Matthew's number. Canadian, Please, promptly started to play behind him. Confused, Alfred looked over his shoulder. A faint glow came to life from within his brother's half emptied travel bag.

Alfred picked up the small red cell phone by its cute little polar bear charm and dangled it in front of his face. _'Seriously?'_ He stared at the small device skeptically for a moment longer, watching it spin slowly by it's delicate chain. Tiring of listening to Canadian, Please, that was no doubt already getting stuck in his head, because of it's frustratingly upbeat and catchy tune, Alfred flipped the phone open to silence it. A deceptively large display picture popped up to greet him. Upon seeing it, he felt his face instantly flush in embarrassment. "Who the hell took this picture?" It was a shot of Matthew and himself in a booth at a local diner. They were popular for their breakfast selections. The picture was taken at an angle where he could clearly see his brother's smirking face as he pretended to read a newspaper. On the other side of the booth he could see himself _"stealthily" _reaching across the table and stealing one of Matthew's pancakes from his plate. Alfred bit his lower lip. They had argued about that, that day and he had vehemently denied taking any. "If you had proof this whole time, you could have just told me!" Alfred cried out, now unmistakably flustered.

After replacing Matthew's display picture, he decided that it was his brotherly duty to snoop through the contact list. _'Lets see … Me, Francy Pants, Artie, Peter - Who the crap is "Lars"?' _Cocking his head to the side, he continued down the list. With a wry smile, he quickly deleted Cuba's number and as an afterthought, he also deleted the number of that _"Lars" _character. As a finishing touch, Alfred concluded his brotherly meddling by changing the Canuck's ringtone back to Canadian Idiot.

Alfred dropped the tiny cell phone with the cute little polar bear charm back into the white travel bag and returned to Kumajiro. "Ok, so I can't just leave you here alone, and neither of us know where Mattie is at the moment. So-" He shrugged "I guess you'll just have to come with me."

When Alfred reached the front door and put his shoes on, he noticed the little bear was still sitting on the kitchen counter awkwardly. Realization hit him and he made his way back to the bear. "Sorry about that dude." He said as he picked the polar bear up carefully and set him back on the hardwood floor. Alfred turned to walk back to the door but a tug on his, er, his _brother's_ jeans stopped him. He looked down at the bear who now had his arms reaching up to him. "Carry me." Kumajiro demanded shortly, as if it was obvious. "Dude seriously? Can't you just walk?" The little bear growled softly as he motioned to be picked up. Alfred sighed and conceded for now, remembering that Matthew carries the little guy around everywhere.

Kumajiro felt himself being hoisted into the air and into the teen's arms. "_Lazy_." They both grumbled in unison. One awkward silence later and Alfred began laughing. "I'll only admit it, if you do, Bear Dude." "Never." Kumajiro replied as he tried to get more comfortable in his arms. Alfred simply did not know how to hold the little bear properly, that much was apparent when he shifted the bear's weight and draped him over his left shoulder while supporting him with one hand.

Alfred got as far as his driveway before Kumajiro started struggling to get comfortable again. "Hey, careful!" He snapped as the bear climbed all the way onto his shoulder, nearly knocking Texas off his face. Alfred hissed when he felt a sharp claw accidentally dig into the side of his neck. The little polar bear finally came to a stop, his back legs dangling on either side of the teen's shoulders and his head rested on top of the other's. He loosely curled his furry arms around Alfred's neck to hold on. "Are you done?" Alfred bit out testily as he tried to adjust to the new weight on his head. "I'm hungry." Kumajiro called down from his new outlook post. "No way dude, you just ate a whole box of cookies like half an hour ago." Kumajiro tightened his grip around Alfred's neck ever so slightly. Alfred sighed. He knew the little bear was having a major poutfest on his head now. "Fine, but don't tell Mattie I gave you a second breakfast."

Walking up to his motorcycle, Alfred had to rethink his plans. Sure he could probably get to where he was going safely with Kumajiro with him. But he had a horrible nagging feeling hovering over him, accompanied by an image of his brother whisper-shouting at him about how reckless and stupid the idea was. One last image of Matthew's disapproving face and Alfred sighed aloud and turned away from his bike.

"Oh man." Alfred whined "This is going to be maybe a 30 minute walk. This blows."

Five minutes later. "Kuma, you're _heavy_." came another whine from Alfred.

Ten minutes later. "I think I'm getting a cramp in my neck, Bear Dude." came yet another complaint.

Fifteen minutes later. "Are we there yet, this is _boring_." Alfred was now slouch walking down the sidewalk.

Kumajiro had successfully ignored the teen for the most part and was now preoccupied with watching an odd wayward hair bounce happily in time with Alfred's steps. It wasn't like the long curl that he usually couldn't reach, this intriguing tuft was right in front of his face, almost taunting him.

Alfred was still coming up with complaint after complaint as he trudged down the sidewalk, when a warm tingling feeling ran down his body. He swerved, momentarily loosing his balance, and almost crashed into a streetlamp. "HEY! Don't touch that!" Alfred yelled up at the bear as he attempted to jerk his head away.

Kumajiro glared down at the teen's head. All he did was lick the stupid hair, nothing horrible, so why did he get yelled at again? The small bear was getting tired of that sharp tone he kept hearing. Well fine, if that little lick caused so much trouble, Kumajiro would give his escort something worthy to shout at. With his mind set, the little polar bear then chomped down on the golden cowlick and started chewing.

Alfred's eyes widened in horror as an unusual cry tried to violently escape from his lungs. Instead it was caught in his throat on the way out, causing something that sounded more like an elongated squeak instead. Alfred bit down hard on his bottom lip as hot shockwaves relentlessly surged up and down his body. A second later his legs gave out from under him and he face planted onto the cracked concrete sidewalk. Kumajiro tumbled down after him and landed on his head with soft thud. This was not what the small bear had expected but he still counted this incident as a personal win against his owner's doppelganger.

Five minutes past and Alfred still had not stirred. Now Kumajiro was starting to get a little worried. He had already tried poking him in the head, chewing on his leg, pulling at his shoelaces, and bouncing on his back, but to no avail, the teen hadn't woken up.

Alfred released a muffled groan as his consciousness came back into focus. He felt two small warm paws pushing at his shoulder. "Wake up!" Came a small demanding voice. To the protest of his now aching body, Alfred slowly pushed himself from the concrete and sat back on his knees.

Relief washed over Kumajiro, not that he would admit it, however. At least he hadn't broken him. The little polar bear rolled backwards and plopped down on his bottom. Kumajiro watched as Alfred removed his miraculously undamaged glasses and rubbed his eyes with care before putting them back on his equally undamaged face. Now Kumajiro might not have the best memory, but this seemed pretty normal to him.

With a massive headache already throbbing behind his eyes and a now sore body, Alfred glowered down at the little polar bear. "Dude, why do you hate me?" Kumajiro narrowed his dark brown eyes at the teen then held up one short furry digit. "One, my name isn't _Bear Dude_." Alfred blinked, this actually wasn't the first time he had been scolded by his brother's bear, but it really didn't happen often. "Ok, I'm sorry _Kumajiro_. Anything else?" "Two." Kumajiro continued as he held up his second finger. "Stop yelling at me, you're too loud." Alfred opened his mouth to present his usual protest to the claims that he was in fact loud but then closed his mouth with a sigh. "Fine, would you prefer me to start speaking like _this_ around you from now on?" He asked, while _almost _perfectly mimicking his brother's quiet voice. Kumajiro gave no response to this, only held out his furry arms in a _pick me up_ gesture with a quiet huff. Alfred rolled his blue eyes and stood up.

Being lifted from the ground again, Kumajiro felt himself being turned around to face forward as arms wrapped around his chest and under his armpits. This felt familiar he thought as he tilted his furry head back to look up at Alfred. "I now see why Mattie carries you this way." Alfred said with a quiet laugh, still using his brother's mock voice. The thought that_ 'This might not be so bad after all.' _came over Kumajiro as he chose to ignore Alfred's last comment to watch the scenery pass by as they continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Where's Matthew? Find out in the next chapter!**

**WMD: I fixed some things finally. **

**That dream in the beginning was really ridiculous, huh? lol**

**Alfred, you and your Hero complex! XD**


	2. Recipe for Maple

**Here's Chapter two! Yay Confetti~**

**_'Thoughts'_ "Speech"**

**Warnings for - Countrynapping, Poor attempts at Foreign Accents, and Grumpy Bears**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Recipe for Maple**

Kumajiro and Alfred were seated in the back booth of Rosa's Diner, the same local diner that was famous for their awesome breakfast selection. Delicious smells wafted through the air as they waited to be served.

When the waitress finally arrived, Alfred was surprised to have an already prepared plate of pancakes set down before him. "Just like you like them, sweetie." She winked then set another smaller plate of sausages out for Kumajiro. "And the usual for your little poochie." "U-uh, t-thanks." Alfred stuttered. He didn't want to be rude after all and correct her. "Where's your brother? We haven't seen much of either of you in awhile." The teen wracked his brain trying to think of an answer. "Oh uh, he's visiting right now, I just decided to get breakfast in town today." "Visiting? Doesn't your brother live here?" She seemed confused as she put her hand on her hip. "Well actually I'm-" Alfred's sentence was cut off by the sound of clattering plates and glass breaking. "Hold onto that thought, dear." the waitress said as she hurried off to help clean up the mess, made by a new employee. He let out a breath then, he didn't even realize he was holding.

Turning back to his steaming plate of pancakes, Alfred smiled, he hadn't really known what he was hungry for anyway. "That was nice of her, huh?"

Kumajiro had ignored the awkward conversation as soon as his sausages were placed before him. He was just glad Alfred hadn't reverted back to his annoyingly loud voice yet.

Twenty minutes later and Kumajiro was finishing up the rest of Alfred's pancakes. He had miraculously lost his appetite half way through his meal. He was now just nursing his coffee and staring out the window.

Once the polar bear was done eating, Alfred had put the meal on his tab and they exited the diner. The teen snuffled his nose as they turned to go back home, when he heard a familiar voice. "Matthew?" "Where?!" Alfred exclaimed as he spun around. He was met by a pair of large angry eyebrows. Arthur squinted as he stared the teen in the face. "Whoa, hey Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, much to the ire of the little bear in his arms. Arthur stopped squinting and crossed his arms, his silent question being answered. "What are _you_ doing in town? Did you come to visit?! Awesome! Mattie's over too. We're gonna have so much fun!"

_'Don't hit him, you can do this. He's just being Alfred.'_ Arthur coached himself in his mind as his eye began to twitch. To his amazement the teen actually stopped on his own this time.

"Sorry bout that." Alfred apologized when he got done trying to clear his throat. "My throat's a little scratchy." He went back to using his brother's tone all on his own this time, which of course Kumajiro was thankful for.

"Are you feeling alright, lad?" Arthur frowned as he studied the young man before him. Alfred did actually look a bit pale today and his usual energetic nature was slightly tamer then normal.

"What? I'm fine, don't _worry_." Alfred replied with a grin. "But, seriously man, what brings you here?"

"Didn't you get my email? I sent it to you, two days ago!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, send a text. I'm not opening another one of your emails. I still can't get that image out of my head from the last time." Alfred winced, trying not to remember it.

"What image? What are you talking about?" Arthur asked as he started to flush.

"Last World Conference meeting. Your place. There was a party afterwards, remember?" Alfred explained, still trying to forget the image in his head.

Arthur shook his head slowly, now dreading this new bit of information.

"Well, you were doing your usual thing, when Gilbert decided it would be an _Awesome_ idea to let you use his laptop." Alfred shook his head in despair after loosing _the_ _great image repression battle_. "It wasn't!"

"That would explain why so many of my emails are being ignored lately." Arthur mumbled in embarrassment. "The only person who hasn't ignored them has been Francis…" He cringed.

"Well, anyway." Arthur cleared his throat, changing the subject. "The Conference meeting has been relocated to _your_ place this month, instead of _Germany's._ And _if_ you had read my email, you would have been aware that the meeting was also rescheduled for today at 11:00am."

"Seriously? You've gotta be joking." Alfred checked his watch, it was 10:00am. "Couldn't you have called me, like yesterday?" Arthur huffed. "I tried calling you eight times!" "You did?" Realization washed over Alfred's face. "Oh right, my phone was in the couch, my bad!" A guilty grin spread over his face as he stared down at the emerald eyed Brit.

Arthur scowled at Alfred's carefree attitude and grabbed his hand. He then proceeded to drag the startled young man away with him.

"We only have an hour to get there, so we need to go now." Arthur snapped as he ushered Alfred to get into the grey car he always drove when he was in The States. To his astonishment the teen slid into the backseat instead of the passenger's side, setting his brother's white bear beside him. Arthur decided not to question it and got into the drivers seat.

"Hey wait up Artie, we need to pick up Mattie first." Alfred reminded him before he pulled out onto the road. Arthur had actually spoken with Matthew this morning, he had been surprised when he had answered Alfred's phone. The Canadian had been able to tell Arthur where he thought his brother might be, and of course he was right as usual. However, he unfortunately sounded like he had a bad cold. _'We really don't have time for that. This meeting is not that important, and it's only going to last for three hours. Matthew can miss it, I doubt anyone will even notice.' _Arthur glanced at Alfred through the rearview mirror. _'Especially with his brother looking like that.' _

"I spoke with Matthew this morning. He told me, he'd meet us there." Arthur lied as he pulled out onto the empty street, quickly correcting his left sided driving habit flawlessly like nothing had happened. "Oh, so that's where he went…" Alfred replied completely believing Arthur's words. "Ok then."

* * *

Just barely making it on time, Arthur pulled into the crowded parking lot beside the UN Building in the city. "Let's go, we're going to be late." He stated as he turned the car off. There was no reply. Arthur looked through his rearview mirror and flushed. Alfred had fallen asleep on the way there and was now laid out in the backseat snuggling the little polar bear, whatever it's name was. The teen's cheeks were slightly rosy now even though he still looked pale. _'Stupid git probably doesn't even realize he has a cold.' _

After taking a few pictures of the adorable scene before him on his phone, Arthur reached back and shook Alfred's shoulder gently. "Wake up, we need to go." He bit out. The American's azure eyes fluttered open sleepily, then slid over to meet emerald eyes. "Good morning Arthur…" Alfred mumbled with a lazy smile.

Arthur blushed madly. Alfred hadn't greeted him like that in a very, very long time. _'He must be really sick.' _Without thinking, Arthur reached over and put his hand to Alfred's forehead. As expected, he was indeed hot. "You've got a fever. You should just wait in the car." Arthur decided as he opened up his car door to leave.

It took a moment for Alfred to process the suggestion he had been given. When he did, his door flew open and he stumbled out. "No way! I can't miss a meeting!" he yelled. Arthur rolled his eyes but waited for him. _'Typical.' _

Kumajiro opened his eyes groggily as he was picked up and carried out of the car. "Rise and shine Gummy Bear, Artie said that Mattie's here somewhere." Kumajiro growled at the new nickname he had been given and disregarded the rest. "That's not my name!" Alfred chuckled. "You don't like it? It took me a whole thirty seconds to come up with it." Kumajiro stayed silent at this. Alfred looked down and sighed. The polar bear was in full blown pout mode again. _'Note to self, get his name right.' _"I'm sorry Kumajiro, lets go see if we can find Matt."

Arthur watched curiously as Alfred gathered up his brother's polar bear friend. He was speaking a lot softer to the bear, maybe it was because he had a sore throat. The bright red maple leaf shown proudly on his back. Why was he wearing his brother's clothes? With the bear now in his arms, it was really a task to tell them apart, not that he didn't have trouble doing so to begin with. "Let's go Artie, we're going to be late, like you said." Alfred said with a yawn as he walked past the Brit. "If we're late, it's because of you!" Arthur snapped as he stormed after him.

Alfred let out another soft yawn as he sat down in his seat, the America nameplate shined brightly in front of him. Kumajiro climbed off of his lap and into the empty seat next to him. He then turned and glared at Alfred, accusingly. "What? Artie said Matt came early. He has to be here." He said trying to reassure the small bear. "Then where is he?" The bear challenged haughtily. "He's probably in the bathroom or something, so don't worry." Kumajiro turned away from him and sat down in Canada's chair. Crossing his furry arms, he started to pout again as he waited for his owner.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Is he sleeping right now?" China ask with a look of displeasure on his face. "How immature, aru!"

"I wonder where the other one is…" Russia asked as a menacing aura started to form. "It's much quieter without the other one, da?…"

"Vee~ That looks like a nice siesta, doesn't it fratello." Italy commented as he tugged on Romano's sleeve for him to look as well.

"Stop pulling and mind your own business!" Romano spat as he yanked his sleeve away from his brother. He then looked over at the sleeping teen and yawned against his will. He tried to hide it, but failed to do so in time before an annoying onlooker noticed.

"Aww, are you sleepy Romano? That is so adorable!" Spain gushed as he tried to hug the irritated Italian.

Japan just sat in his seat across the table and looked on with silent concern. While more then half of the countries seemed to be getting him confused with his brother, Japan could tell easily that the sleeping boy in front of him was in fact America and not Canada. It was odd enough that he was wearing normal street clothes to the meeting, but they appeared to not even be his own clothes. America had slept through almost the entire three hours of the meeting. He had even slept through Germany's yelling. Japan frowned slightly. _'Maybe he's not feering werr…' _

Arthur kept glancing at Alfred throughout the meeting. He had started out fine and attentive, but shortly into the conference, he just fell asleep, just like that, and now he was drooling onto the table. "That wanker. He should have just stayed in the car like I told him." Arthur muttered as he continued to stare at the sleeping form next to him. "But _no_, he never listens to _me_. I'm _always_ wrong." He added sarcastically.

"Zis ends zee Vorld Conference for zis monz, und zince zee hosht country vas not actually here too gife hiz shpeech und Canada appears too not hafe a shpeech for us eizer, I zink vee can zafely adjourn. Remember, next monz zee conference vill be held in Bazel, Svitzerland." Germany concluded, then stepped back. After picking up his briefcase from his seat he proceeded to the door without another word.

Italy noticed Japan heading over to the other side of the table and decided to follow him, besides he had a question for Canada.

Alfred's nap was interrupted when something light pelted him on the head. He sat back in his chair slowly and wiped his mouth while yawning. "What'd I miss..?" He mumbled out tiredly.

"You missed like ze 'ole meeting." France said as he readied another paper ball he had made from his failed pie charts. "Tell me, where iz mon petite Mathieu? Why izn't 'e 'ere today?"

"Don't throw things at people when they're sleeping, bloody frog!" England snapped angrily as he turned to face France.

"Ohonhonhon, Zo I guess I can srow zis at you, zince you are _wide _awake, oui?" France boldly stated as he let loose another paper pie chart ball right into England's face.

"Matteo!" Italy chirped as he grabbed Alfred's sleeve and started tugging on it to get his attention. "Would you and Alfred like to go to the movies with us whileh we're here tonight?" Still half asleep, Alfred responded with a simple. "K." In hopes that Italy would stop tugging on him so energetically.

Italy cheered enthusiastically. "We are going to haveh so much fun! We'll find you at 8:00pm alright?" Alfred nodded sleepily. With his mission complete, Italy fled the room like the British were coming, in hopes of catching up with Germany.

Alfred leaned back and stretched his aching muscles. _'Did I really sleep through the whole meeting? Aww man people are going to start thinking America's lazy. So lame…' _

"Arfred san, are you feering aright?" Alfred jumped slightly, startled when he noticed Japan had been standing next to him. "Whoa, Kiku. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Alfred exclaimed as he put a hand to his heart, dramatically. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Japan gave him a deadpanned look as he contemplated how he should respond to that rhetorical question. "My aporogies, Arfred san. You just don't seem yourserf today. I was a rittle concerned." Kiku answered honestly. Alfred tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Really? I feel fine." A large smile spread across his face. "I guess I was just a little tired. I'm cool now." He beamed. "That's good." Kiku replied not quite believing the answer he got. "Are you rearry coming to the movies tonight with-"

"Where's Mattie?" Alfred interrupted the quiet Japanese man as he stared down at the seat beside him. Kumajiro was still sitting there, arms crossed, and the worst pout he had ever witnessed on anyone save for Matthew himself. The bear raised his furry head and glared daggers at Alfred.

England was still in a physical confrontation with France when he heard his name being called from behind him. He stopped instantly when he heard the worry in the person's voice.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked as he looked to the teen standing next to him now. He was indeed worried, that much was evident as he was chewing on his lower lip. He always did this when he was stressed.

"You said Mattie left before us right?" Arthur hesitated then reluctantly nodded his head choosing to dig himself into a deeper hole. "Y-yes that's what I said." Alfred nodded then glanced back over at Matthew's now empty chair. "Did he even make it to the meeting?" Arthur grimaced.

"Non, mon petite Mathieu did not arrive to zee meeting today, Zat iz why I asked you before where 'e was." Francis frowned as he sat back in his chair.

Shock flashed across Alfred's face as he absorbed the information. Arthur, finally deciding to come clean about this whole matter, cleared his throat.

"Oh god! What if he got lost!" Alfred yelled out. "Or worse. What if he got kidnapped!" "A-Alfred calm down." Arthur attempted to quell the rising anxiety attack. "Arfred san why don't you try to carr him?" Kiku suggested helpfully. "Oh right! Good idea." Alfred reached into his pocket only to come up with some spare change. "I don't have my phone!" He exclaim as he stuffed the coins back into his pocket, frustrated. "Here, use mine." Arthur offered as he held out his phone with a sigh. Alfred reached for it, but stopped as he remembered something vital. "I can't call him. Mattie left without his phone this morning." Arthur's eye twitched at the elevating stupidity of the situation. "He doesn't even have his wallet or his passports on him! What if he gets hit by a car again!?" Alfred gasped. "What if he gets amnesia and he forgets he's even Canadian!?" Alfred rushed over to the little polar bear. "Come on Kumajiro. We gotta go find him!" With that he grabbed the bear and rushed out of the room, causing a small gust as he left.

"Wait you wanker! It's not what you think! Get back here America!" Arthur shouted as he ran after him.

"Le pamplemousse." Francis sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

**WMD: Pamplemousse = Grapefruit - gotta love that word. :)**

**Remember to leave me a review~**


	3. O Maple, Where Art Thou?

**Here's chapter three!**

**I know it's short, je suis desole!**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon.**

**_'Thoughts'_ "Speech"**

**Warnings for - Steamrolling Nations, Shady Notebooks, and Phone Abuse**

* * *

**Chapter Three - O Maple, Where Art Thou?**

Alfred had left Arthur in the dust as he raced down the halls of the UN Building. Kumajiro was hanging on for dear life, his short furry arms wrapped around the teen's neck, his bad mood temporarily being replaced with sheer terror. This reminded him of the time years and years ago. When the two boys he was used to, met up with a darker skinned girl. She looked different, but she felt like part of the family. They were all much younger, mere children. The strange and energetic girl had brought with her a big scary hooven animal. Of course the hyperactive of the two boys had unsurprisingly decided to try and ride the creature. Somehow the young boy had managed to persuade his calmer and more timid brother to join him. Obviously, Kumajiro had joined them. Even for a bear with a horrible memory, that had been one of those times that you desperately _want_ to forget, but the event had been so terrifying that you simply can't forget. Kumajiro tightened his grip on Alfred's neck as he swung around a sharp corner. The small polar bear squeezed his eyed shut, he felt like he was clinging to the back of a wild horse.

"Oh, look! Isn't that Canada?" Belgium asked as a Red Maple Leaf zoomed passed Hungary and herself. They had been idling in front of a brightly lit ornate window in the lobby, talking about things that might make some rather uncomfortable. "I believe so." Hungary replied as she snapped a picture of the frantic Canuck. "Wasn't America absent today?" Belgium asked as she watched the boy stumble but quickly recover then disappear out the main entranceway. Hungary smirked and put her camera away and pulled out a notebook. "I believe so." She repeated and started writing something down with a small blush on her cheeks. Belgium smiled as she peeked over Hungary's shoulder. "New material?"

"Slow down!" Kumajiro shouted when he almost lost his grip. Alfred checked over his shoulder at the little bear and slowed down. Too late. In the moment he took his eyes away from where he was going, two unsuspecting figures had unknowingly walked directly into the path of disaster.

"Like tonight is going to be like so totally fun!" Poland stated happily as he walked beside his shopping buddy. "Veee~ It's going to be fantastico!" Italy agreed with his friend. "I'm like so totally going to bring Liet along as well." "That's great! I'veh already asked…" Italy held out his hand and started counting. "Let's see, I'veh asked Luddy, Kiku, Lovino, Antonio, Bella, Elizaveta, Francis, Arthur, Vash and Lily." Italy put a finger to his chin thinking. "Who elseh did I ask?" A smile appeared on Italy's face and he dropped his fist into his other hand. "That's right I asked-"

***Crash!* **Italy and Poland both screamed out in alarm as they were hit with a force seemingly equivalent to a runaway train.

"What happened?!" Lithuania shouted as he rushed over. He stared down at the familiar forms sprawled out over the cobblestone walk path outside the UN Building. Three sets of painful moans answered him. Lithuania blinked, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. A small polar bear, who was sitting on a bright red maple leaf on the back of the person on top of the pile stared back at him blankly. He looked past the bear and to the person he was sitting on.

"Oh, Alfred, are you ok?!" Lithuania gasped as he rushed over to help the American up. "Like, what about me?" Poland whined. "I surr..en..der…" Italy waved a white flag weakly from the bottom of the pile.

Five minutes later. "Sorry about that dudes! I totally didn't see you." Alfred apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Usually the host country doesn't try to crush the visiting countries after a Peace Meeting. Except perhaps for that one meeting in Russia… Though he _did_ say it was an accident.

"That's ok Alfred~ I was looking for you anyway." Italy smiled happily as he grabbed America's hand. "You were?" Alfred tilted his head slightly and frowned. "Do you need me to help you with anything, Feliciano?" "Nothing likeh that. I just wanted to inviteh you to come with a bunch of us to the movies. I thought that whileh we were all here we should see one of America's Hollywood movies." Italy explain while using his signature hand movements. He still hadn't let go of Alfred's hand. "I haveh been planning this for a few weeks, so I hope it turns out well." "That's cool Feli, I'd like to join you guys, but I have to find my brother first." Alfred said as he bent down to pick Kumajiro up. "We were actually looking for him when we bumped into you two." "Bumped is like totally the understatement of the year." Poland grouched from behind Lithuania. "I'm _really_ sorry, Feliks." Alfred apologized again. He now had his kicked puppy face on making both Lithuania and Poland flinch internally. Italy was unfazed and continued smiling. "Matteo? I saw him a little whileh ago, he said he would comeh with us to the movies tonight as well." Italy beamed. "He did? You actually saw Mattie today?" Alfred asked getting a little excited. "Yea~ He was in the conference room when I asked him."

Guilt shadowed America's face. _'Did I just not notice him?' _

"Hey can I barrow one of your phones, I need to make a call." Alfred asked suddenly. After a pause they all complied and fished around for their phones. "Here, just don't like break it!" Poland threatened as he tossed his phone at the teen. Alfred caught it easily then stared at the flashy pink rhinestone embedded cell phone. He fought the urge to comment about it and flipped it open.

England sighed for the twenty eighth time today as he gathered his paperwork back into his briefcase. Everyone had already left the conference room by now, and the workers were already coming in to clean the mess left behind. _'Stupid America, he's too impulsive.'_ He sighed yet again. _'I guess it really is my fault this time, however.' _A buzzing noise sounded from within his suit pocket. England took out his phone and stared at the caller ID. _'What the bloody hell does Poland want?' _

After the fourth ring an angry British voice shot through the speaker. "What the bloody hell do you want you foppish twit, I'll have none of your nonsense!" Alfred was momentarily lost for words but recovered quickly. "Yo, British dude! Are you sure you didn't see Mattie today? Feli said he actually saw him at the meeting. Maybe we just missed him. Check his seat again!" There was a five second pause. "A-Alfred? Why do you have Feliks' phone?" Arthur questioned. "I sorta like ran into him and he let me barrow it. So is Mattie there?" Feliks scoffed as he listened in on half of the conversation. Alfred heard a sigh on the other end. "About that, Matthew is at your house right now." Arthur confessed. "What?! He went home already?! Oh man, he's probably pissed we ignored him. Why'd he leave Kuma?" Alfred looked down at the polar bear. "Kumajiro did you forget his name again? I swear I didn't even see him there!"

***Crack***

"No! You like didn't!" Feliks gasped as he stared at his phone in horror. Alfred took the phone away from his ear and looked at it as well. The screen had gone black and there was a large crack running through it. A few rhinestones fell to the ground at his feet.

"U-umm.." Alfred bit his bottom lip then looked over at Feliks. "S-sorry dude, I dunno what happened." He awkwardly handed the broken pink phone back to Poland.

Feliks released an incomprehensible squeak as more tiny rhinestones fell to the ground around him. "I like so totally hate you right now…"

"Uh, I-I'll pay for it, here." Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty one cents. He chewed on his bottom lip some more.

"Just like forget it!" Feliks snapped. "Aww, come on Pol, Its just a phone. Alfred didn't mean to, and he said he was sorry." Toris said trying to calm his Polish friend as he patted him on the back.

"That could haveh been my phone!" Feliciano cried as he held his phone close to his chest, protectively.

America had his kicked puppy look turned onto max. He felt something furry squeeze him arm softly. He looked down with teary eyes and was met with dark brown eyes staring up at him, sympathetically. That was different. A weak smile appeared on his face and then spread into a grin. "I know what we can do. We'll just get Mattie a present, he'll have to forgive us then." Alfred decided as he wiped at his eyes.

"K dudes, we'll see you later tonight." Alfred said as he turned to leave. A hand landed lightly on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked back. "Alfred, before you go. I have to ask." Toris started with a serious look. Alfred frowned. "Ok…What is it Toris?" "Are you feeling alright? You don't look well." Toris gave him a worried look. "How come people keep asking me that? I'm _fine_. Don't worry." Alfred replied with a reassuring laugh. "See ya dudes." With that he walked away.

"Hey Feli." Italy looked over to Poland. "Vee~?" "You said you have been planning this movie thing for like weeks right?" Italy smiled brightly. "I haveh been." "But like… This month's meeting was relocated and rescheduled… like how is that possible?" Italy grinned. "Easy! I changed Germany's planner, then sent out notices!" Lithuania and Poland gaped at him. "Then everyone should (like) really be in Austria right now!" They both exclaimed. "Does he even know?" Italy frowned. "Uhh.."

* * *

**WMD: I can just see Austria playing his piano out of anger because nobody showed up...**

**R.I.P. Poland's fabulous pink phone.**

**I own nothing but the story~**


	4. A Carousel of Maple

**Yay~ Chapter Four!**

_**'Thoughts'**_** "Speech"**

**Warnings for - Suspicious Baseball Caps, Lifestories, and Mr. Puffin!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - A Carousel of Maple **

America and Kumajiro were peering through a glass window at a confectionery display, both slightly drooling, when a hand clapped hard onto the teen's shoulder. "Alfred! We've been looking for you!" Startled, America whirled around to face whoever this person was. "Mathias?" Denmark grinned. "Oh, so you really are Alfred, I actually thought you were your brother for a moment, but Norge was positive you were you, he's weird like that." Norway stood back a ways and scowled at the Dane. Iceland who was right beside his brother kept his calm and cool expression flawlessly.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Alfred greeted in a quiet tone, as he resituated Kumajiro in his arms. Not too long ago, he had been scolded again by the small bear for being too loud. Truthfully he wasn't feeling all that energetic right now anyway.

Mathias frowned. "Lukas, are you sure it's really him? Use your creepy aura magic again!" He demanded. The man received a hard slap to the back of his head. "Don't insult my magic."

As things got physical Alfred stepped back and frowned. "U-um, did you want something from me? You _did_ say you were looking for me." Mathias looked up from his strangle hold. "Oh, yeah! Don't you remember, last month in Berlin you said we should hang out and go to one of your amusement parks." He grinned. "I didn't forget, and since the American meeting was bumped forward five months I decided we should do it this trip!" Alfred cringed inwardly, he _did_ remember saying that, but for some reason he wasn't really feeling it today. _'Well, I can't be a bad host… I'll just have to bite the bullet.' _He decided in his head and put on his signature Hollywood smile.

"Awesome dude, we should totally do this. I know a great place!" America shouted, annoying the small polar bear in the process. Kumajiro growled quietly, as he let his eyes wander over the new company. His sight landed on a Puffin on the shoulder of the smallest of the three. The puffin stared back with his cool dark eyes. Kumajiro narrowed his eyes at the bird. The puffin just continued to stare creepily. The polar bear puffed up a little and looked away, loosing the staring match. _'I don't like him…' _

"That's great! We don't actually have a lot of time this trip so let's do this!" Mathias shouted and threw his fist into the air in excitement. Alfred returned the gesture as well and cheered. Norway and Iceland remained expressionless as they stared at the two idiots. One was bad enough they thought. "So where's Gil? He said he wanted to come with us too." Alfred asked. "Oh, he stayed home this trip. Ever since his new micronation status he's been hassling his boss to start an eastern expansion movement." Mathias informed with a shrug. "Is that why Feliks is so grumpy today?" Alfred pondered aloud. "Who knows." Mathias replied.

After a twenty minute walk, the four personifications arrived at one of America's new Theme Parks. Loud screams and laughter emanated from behind the high Jurassic Park style gates. Mathias looked like he might pee himself from excitement while Lukas and Emil simply stared at the ridiculous and overly dramatic sight with skepticism apparent on their faces. Even the puffin was not impressed.

"What exactly is the theme supposed to be?" Emil asked quietly. Alfred thought for a moment as he stared at the attractions. "I'm not quite sure." He admitted. "Does it matter? Lets go, we only have four hours to spend!" Mathias said with exuberance as he grabbed Lukas' and Alfred's hands and pulled them along forcefully. A moment later he was struck in the head again and they then proceeded at a more relaxed pace.

Emil opted out on going on the roller coasters and instead enjoyed some cotton candy on a park bench. He was far enough away that he was out of the way of the boarding crowd but close enough that he could still see their terrified faces and snap a picture to taunt them with later. Kumajiro sat beside him on the bench because obviously he couldn't go on the ride, not that he wanted to in the first place. He spied the Puffin staring at him again and tried to avoid eye contact with the bird. Alfred had bought him some lunch with Mathias' money. He sat quietly and enjoyed his blue icy after the food was gone. "Here they come…" Emil confirmed to the two animals as he lifted his camera.

***Whoosh!***

A speeding train of seats came twisting twenty feet overhead. Emil was in the perfect position to snap a picture of them while they were upside down and in clear view. A second later and they were gone. He smirked to himself as he viewed the picture. Mathias was screaming like a baby. Alfred had his eyes squeezed shut and his head down, he didn't look so good. And Lucas had made perfect eye contact with Emil while he kept his expressionless face like a pro. Emil flinched and shut his camera off. "They'll be back in a moment." He told the small polar bear beside him trying to distract himself. Kumajiro looked up at him and tilted his head. "Who are you?" Emil blinked at the bear. "I'm Iceland…"

The three guys continued to go on more rides, after awhile however, Lukas got bored and rejoined Emil to just watched instead. Alfred felt like a masochist and his stomach wouldn't stop turning but he was compelled to make sure they enjoyed themselves, so he kept his bright smile plastered on his face and continued going on rides.

Finally Mathias got tired and they all decided to rest at a shaded picnic table in the grassy area at the center of the park. There was a small petting zoo nearby with miniature horses and some rabbits in a pen next to it. Emil said nothing and headed over. Lukas followed after him quietly. "Hey wait up!" Mathias called and rushed after Lukas. "I'll stay here…and wait for you guys…" Alfred groaned as he laid his head down on the table in agony. Kumajiro looked over to him. "You could have just said no." Alfred rolled his head over and stared at the polar bear. "But it was my idea in the first place… I couldn't just take it back." He sniffed and cleared his throat. "Besides, I think they're having fun." Kumajiro stared at the teen, he was flushed and looked miserable. "We should go back home." Alfred smiled weakly. "That's a good idea, after this lets grab a gift for Mattie and go find Arthur. I wonder where he is?" Alfred bit his bottom lip. "Oh man, what if he left to go back to Europe? We might have to walk back…" He let out a half hearted laugh. "That'll take hours…"

Mr. Puffin, who had been there the whole time sitting on the table top listened in on their conversation. His eyes were trying to bore a hole through the furry creature before him. The furry creature in turn was trying his hardest to ignore the bird.

An odd man in a green baseball cap and shades hurried over to a nearby picnic table and sat down quickly. He had a large backpack beside him on the seat. Mr. Puffin looked around. The security guards in the park seemed to be on high alert for some reason. He looked back over to the man's backpack and stared hard.

"Look." Mr. Puffin ordered, causing both the small bear and the worn out teen to snap their attention to the bird. "You can talk?!" Alfred exclaimed as both of their jaws dropped open. Mr. Puffin gave them a deadpanned look, at least they thought he did. "That man. Look." Mr. Puffin ordered again, he pointed his wing in the direction of the suspicious human. Alfred's eyes followed the direction given and discovered the man. He frowned and narrowed his bright azure eyes in distrust.

Without a word Alfred had dragged himself back into a standing position. He was still shaky from the roller coaster rides but he tried to suppress it, and walked over to the man in the obviously suspicious baseball cap. Not wanting to be left behind with the creepy talking puffin, Kumajiro quickly padded after him.

"Yo! Dude, what ya got in the bag, bra?" Alfred asked innocently as he clapped a firm hand on the man's shoulder. The man nearly fell off the seat he was so startled. His shades fell off his face and he stared into Alfred's blue eyes, mesmerized. His mouth opened and before he realized it, he had answered truthfully. "A polar bear cub…" As if to confirm his answer, a fluffy white head popped out of the bag and grunted. Both Alfred and the man stared at it, one in horror the other in surprise.

Silence.

… More silence. …

The polar bear cub grunted again.

"Hey! You there!" Both men popped their heads up to witness four security guards running towards them. One was on his walky talky confirming the target. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" The man next to Alfred chanted as he stood up and grabbed his backpack with the stolen animal. A ripping sound was heard when he lifted the bag and the polar bear cub plopped out of the bottom and onto the grass. "Ah, crap!" He shouted. The guards were closing in on them. The man surrendered his claim to the animal and tossed his now useless backpack at the guards. He then spun around and sprinted away as fast as he could. Three of the guards pursued him.

"Good work on spotting him, kid! We've been looking for that man for over and hour." An older security guard praised Alfred as he walked up to him. He chuckled. "That guy actually thought he could steal a polar bear from the zoo in the park, in broad daylight." He shook his head in disbelief. "People these days, you never know, right?" Alfred nodded his head slowly. "Uh, y-yeah, you never know…" He had actually thought the situation was more serious then it really had been and was both surprised and relieved that it was just a simple case of zoo theft. Though that was serious in it's own right as well. The old man kept going on about how life was much less crazy back in his day, and how people were more respectful. Though he had no way of knowing, that the person before him, was far older then he was. Alfred tried his best to be polite and listen to the guard's stories, though he was having a problem concentrating and he was beginning to feel hot again.

Kumajiro sat behind Alfred and stared at the polar bear cub a few feet away. It was wobbling around and grunting like it was calling for it's mother. He padded over to it and put a furry paw on the lost cubs head. It stopped calling out and looked at Kumajiro in wonder.

A large theme park styled golf cart quietly drove up to them and parked a few feet away. Two female zoo employee's in matching beige outfits hopped out of the cart and slowly walked up to them with thick gloves. The polar bear cub beside Kumajiro was picked up carefully and taken back to the cart, where it was placed into a covered cage in the back. The other woman approached Kumajiro now and bent down to pick him up as well.

Now personification companions are usually overlooked by people around them and they get by just fine in everyday situations. However in unusual cases like this, where people are actually_ looking_ for that specific animal in an out of place location such as a theme park, well, people might actually notice. This is why America never takes Tony on random trips to Roswell, New Mexico.

Panicked from being noticed for what he appeared to be, Kumajiro turned away from the woman and tried to make it back to Alfred. Too late. Gloved hands grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up. The small bear knew enough, that speaking right now would not help him in the long run, so he kept quiet. Kumajiro reached out his furry arms toward the teen silently begging for him to turn around. He didn't. Before he knew it, he was being pushed into a small cage in the back of the golf cart. The two women got back into their seats. Kumajiro felt a jostle, then the vehicle began to drive away from the familiar person, that he could place in so many of his memories.

"Well thanks again kid. Glad you were here." The old man said as he tilted his security hat to the teen. Alfred's focus came back to him. _'Is he really done talking? I think I've just relived the last fifty years of my life all over again…' _Alfred thought as he nodded politely. "No problem officer." "Such a polite boy, kids these days are such punks." The man started again. '_Oh, god. No! I thought it was over!' _Alfred bit his bottom lip and kept quiet. The man's radio went off and a jumbled voice spoke through it. The security guard unclipped his walky talky. "Well, anyway. We have to get these critters back to the enclosure. Enjoy the rest of your day." He then lifted the device and started talking into it as he walked away. "Yes, sir." Alfred called after him. He then let out a long sigh. "That really sucked, Kuma…" He muttered to the non present bear. "Kuma?" He turned around and scanned his immediate surroundings. No bear. He looked over to the shaded picnic table. Puffin. But no bear. Alfred replayed the last bit of the conversation he had, had with the guard. _'Enjoy the rest of your day. We have to get these critters back to their enclosure. Back to their enclosure. Critters.' _Plural…

"Kumajiro?!"

* * *

**WMD: Alfred's in trouble now! lol**

**Also, who says Norway can't have fun at a Theme Park? He _was_ having fun ...right? _Right?_ I can't tell...**


	5. Run Maple Run!

**Chapter Five's Finally Out! This one was a pain to write, seriously!**

**My apologies for the fast pace, but I felt this part deserved a sense on panic.**

_**'Thoughts' **_**"Speech"**

**Warnings for - Stampeding Animals, Polar Bear Theft, and Sweden!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Run Maple Run!**

"Kumajiro?!" Alfred cried out as he spun in frantic circles trying to locate his brother's bear. "Mattie's gonna go homicidal!" Alfred screamed as he slapped his hands to his face to emphasize the horror of that event. "No!" He brought his fist before him. "He'll never find out. I'll just go get Kumajiro back, he'll never even have to know."

Mr. Puffin observed the American calmly from the picnic table. He appeared to be having a small panic attack, and was now talking to himself. The bird tilted his head when the teen started laughing loudly. He then ceased mid laugh, hunched over and clapped a hand over his mouth. After a moment, the American took his hand away and shook his head slightly, regaining his composure. Then, just like that, he took off running.

_'The zoo they're taking him to, is connected to this park on the east side, but I'll have to pay a second fee to get in.' _Alfred analyzed as he began to formulate his strategic polar bear recovery mission plan. _'I don't have any money on me, and I don't even have my government verification tag for when I'm in a pinch.' _Alfred came to a skidding halt in front of the zoo entranceway. He grit his teeth and looked around. _'That only leaves me with one option.' _He narrowed his piercing azure eyes at the high wooden wall dividing the parks. _'I'm breaking in.'_

Alfred had followed the wall for nearly ten minutes before he found a secluded spot with a nearby building. He walked around the small structure and spotted a sturdy wooden recycle bin next to the backdoor. Alfred carefully climbed onto the lid, then hoisted himself onto the tin roof of the building. '_That's probably a good 10 feet across.' _He nodded to himself then walked to the other end of the roof. _'Piece of cake. If I can jump a trench, I can jump this, no problem.'_

* * *

"Lets go see the penguins next!" A small blonde haired boy in a sailor outfit begged as he tugged the hand of a gentle looking blonde man. "Just be patient, we'll end up in the artic area if we just keep following this boardwalk." The man smiled calmly. "Then, we can visit the gift shop." "Th' g'ft sh'p is t'o expens've." A tall intimidating blonde man argued behind his two companions. The shorter man looked up to him with a knowing smile. "That's alright Su-san, we can afford to spend a little money. Besides, this is Peter's first time at a zoo. He's having so much fun!" Berwald gave Tino a stern look, but relented, it had lost its effect on the smaller man years ago. "Hey, do you guys hear something?" Peter asked, as he looked around, then climbed onto the railing. "All I hear are songbirds." Tino replied. "St'p pl'ying 'round 'nd g't d'wn fr'm th're." Berwald calmly ordered as he walked over to the hyper boy. Right as he reached out to pull Peter off of the wooden railing, something heavy crashed into him, and sent them both down to the damp boardwalk.

* * *

Alfred had easily cleared the gap, but he had failed to check what was on the other side before jumping. He was now sprawled out on top of the tall man that he had landed on. "Sorry about that dude…" He apologized weakly. He lifted himself up a little and looked down at the person beneath him. As his dizziness faded, the person's face came into focus.

A cold silence washed over everyone as Sweden's death glare shadowed his face.

Alfred did _not _squeak like a frightened little girl, and he most certainly did _not _almost pee himself from sheer terror as he clambered off of the man and back to his feet.

After Finland had helped Sweden back to his feet as well, he decided to change the mood as quickly as possible.

"Matthew, what a surprise to see you here." Tino said with a smile. Berwald, who was still glaring at the teen frowned in confusion. His glare faded somewhat. "Th'ts C'nad'?" He asked as he pointed a finger to the teen and looked over to Tino for an answer. "Su-san, can't you tell? Of course it is." Tino replied with a small sweat drop. Alfred said nothing as he continued to stare at the Swede with apprehension. Peter tilted his head in confusion. "But isn't that really A-" He was cut off mid sentence as Tino bent over and covered his mouth quickly. "Let's go see the penguins. How about that?" Tino suggested as he changed the subject again, effectively distracting the boy. Peter's eyes lit up instantly. "I'm sure Matthew will be happy to accompany you to the exhibit, that way Su-san and I can take our time here." Tino finished with a wink. Peter nodded quickly with a big smile. "Ok, we're going to go on ahead!" With that he took Alfred's hand and pulled him away, energetically. Alfred looked over his shoulder and gave Tino an appreciative smile. Tino simply smiled back at him and waved. Berwald watched them go, he was still confused.

"This is going to be so cool!" Peter yelled as he dragged Alfred along behind him, as he ran down the boardwalk past all the tropical birds. Alfred didn't know why, but he was really hot. He wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his free hand. A chill ran through him, making him shiver for a moment. "Hey Peter, slow down. The penguins aren't going anywhere…" The teen panted. Peter slowed down and looked at him. "If you're hot, I bet it's cooler in the artic area." He suggested. "They probably have Seals too! Oh and Walruses!" He pulled out a park information paper. "Hey!" He pointed to the paper and shoved it into Alfred's face. "They even have Polar Bears! How cool!" Alfred swiped the paper from the boy's hands and stared hard down at the map. _'Ok, so we're in the tropical bird enclosure right now. If we keep heading down this path, the boardwalk will end and we will be in the Savanna area. Ok… After that there's a long bridge that goes over a lake with otters… Then the Native Grasslands exhibit. Go around the corner past the Mountain enclosure with the Snow Leopards, then we should be there.'_ The Artic part of the zoo was located as far north as possible and they were in the southern Tropical area. Alfred stopped, bringing Peter to a halt. The boy looked up at him, curiously. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. "I need to get to the northern part of the park as soon as possible." Alfred said as he walked in front of the boy. "You want to see the penguins right?" Peter nodded. Alfred bent down. "K, so get on. We're gonna get there faster."

Peter didn't need to be asked twice, as he jumped onto Alfred's back excitedly making the teen stumble forward in surprise. "That's a brilliant idea! You're way faster then I am!" Peter cheered as he thrust his fist into the air as if to signal to Alfred, _giddy up. _Alfred laughed loudly as he plastered his happy face back on and steeled himself. "Ok, hold on tight!" He ordered, then waited for Peter to put his arms around his neck securely. "Here we go."

Peter screamed as he held on for dear life as Alfred raced down the boardwalk at top speed. "Oh look! A Bird of Paradise!" Peter shouted as he pointed to a flamboyant bird with a long tail flying overhead. "Both hands!" Alfred reminded. Peter put his arm back around Alfred's neck.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" An angry man shouted, as he pulled his wife closer to him as they narrowly escaped a rampaging lunatic, with a small child in a sailor suit on his back. "Sorry bout' that!" The lunatic called back and continued his rampage down the small wooden boardwalk. "He really has to pee!" "I do not!" The small child yelled and thumped the lunatic on the head. "Both hands!"

As they broke free of the heavy and humid atmosphere of the covered bird enclosure, a gust of hot dry air washed over them. They both squinted from the bright sunlight. _'Ok, so there's a long loop in this area. It's suppose to take around thirty minutes to walk around…' _Alfred's eyes traveled the long pathway all the way to the bridge, directly to his right. _'That's going to take awhile.' _Alfred looked at the bridge again then the two penned area's separating him from it.

"Look! Zebra's!" Peter informed Alfred as he pointed again, despite being chastised repeatedly. "Let's get a closer look." Alfred suggested. "Huh?" The teen diverted his course to the right and ran directly toward the Zebra and Water Buffalo pen. "Hey wait!" Peter cried as Alfred used the wooden information panel as a step, cracking the hard plastic cover in the process, then vaulted over the high fence and into the exhibit. Peter squeezed both arms around Alfred's neck without even having to be reminded this time as they landed heavily onto the dry Savanna ground. "I don't think we're supposed to be here!" Peter cried "We're going to get into trouble!" "Not if they don't catch us." Alfred stated as he took off in a cloud of dust. Peter looked over his shoulder as some of the zoo employee's started yelling at them. One was talking on his walky talky while the others congregated at the perimeter of the exhibit. "I think we're in trouble, Alfred." "Don't worry!" The teen shouted as he ran in a straight line towards the other pen. A heard of Zebra and Water Buffalo parted down the center in alarm for the two trespassers. Some of the Buffalo took the offensive and began chasing them. Peter's eyes bulged when he saw them.

"Their chasing us! Run faster!" Peter screamed. Alfred looked over his shoulder and discovered that they were indeed being chased. They both screamed now as the teen picked up his pace and ran like Arthur was chasing him.

"Hold on!" Alfred shouted when they got to the back wall. He then used a large water trough as another step and leapt over the wooden fence, and away from the enraged horned beasts.

The ground in the next exhibit was deeper then the previous one. They fell for a good six feet and landed painfully onto the ground. Alfred stumbled a few feet, then crashed into the dirt. Peter sat on his back dazed, then looked around.

"Alfred…" The teen didn't reply. "Get up Alfred…" Peter ordered with a forced calm. He shook the teen's shoulders urgently. Alfred finally responded with a groan. He then lifted his face from the ground. Golden eyes stared back at him, not even two feet away. Alfred paled. He stared at the lion, the lion stared back. The large cat was laying on his belly in a relaxed position. Alfred bit his bottom lip. He then slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees and backed away awkwardly a few feet then stood back up slowly. The lion seemed disinterested but continued to watch him. Peter held onto Alfred's neck and plastered himself to his back. "Don't freak." Alfred muttered quietly and backed up a few more feet. Peter stayed silent. _'What a stupid idea this was, I should have just stayed on the path like a normal person.' _Alfred berated himself as he scanned the exhibit. It was deep with high rocky walls. A glass window was close to the ground and he could see curious and shocked faces staring back at him. A security guard was on the other side of the glass signaling for him to stay still. Alfred chewed on his lip. _'If I get arrested I'll never get Kumajiro back.'_ "This has not gone how I planned it, but we'll make it out." The teen reassured the boy quietly. He then calmly walked past a few lazy lions and over to the rocky wall. A lioness growled at him when he got too close to her, but didn't bother getting up. She just put her head back down and swished her tail crankily.

"You can't climb that, it's too high." Peter whispered as he looked up at the craggy wall. "I've climbed much higher." Alfred replied to him as he grabbed a niche in the rock and pulled himself up. "Where?" Peter asked. Alfred thought for a moment before answering. "There are tons of places to climb in North America. The Grand Canyon's a lot of fun, so is the Makhosica. I've even made it to the top of Mato Tipila a few times. It's usually smarter to use gear…" Alfred said as he continued up the wall with ease. Peter was amazed. "Mattie and I both climbed Denali a long time ago." Alfred shivered unconsciously. "But that's a _little_ different…"

Once Alfred made it to the top of the wall, he followed it till it receded to about a twelve foot drop, onto the path heading towards the bridge. He jumped down startling a class of high school students as they were walking by. "Sorry." He apologized with a grin, then secured Peter a little better and sped off to the bridge. Peter waved happily at the teenagers. "Both Hands!" Alfred shouted.

The wooden extension bridge shook as they ran across it, and people hugged the sides as the two rushed passed them. They heard many sounds of disgust and annoyance from the zoo goers but nothing too bad.

"Look Otters!" Peter exclaimed, this time not pointing. "Yeah, I see them. Cool huh?" Alfred acknowledged. "Mhmm." Peter replied as he continued to stare.

Alfred skidded to a halt in front of the Native Grasslands exhibit. Two American Buffalo lifted their heads at their arrival. As if accepting who he was, they both lumbered over to the wooden fence. "Oh man, I totally love you guys!" Alfred gushed as the large bison hung their heads over the fence to greet him. "Whoa!" Peter exclaimed as Alfred let go of his legs. The small boy released his arms from the teen's neck and dropped to his feet. "What are they?" Peter asked as he peeked around Alfred, at the huge creatures. "These guys are family." Alfred replied simply, he then glomped one of the bison's giant furry heads. "I don't believe I see the resemblance." Peter said warily as he watched the absurd display of affection. "Aren't they dangerous?" Alfred looked over at the boy as if he were confused by the question. "Dangerous?" The other bison, feeling ignored, stuck out his long purple tongue and licked Alfred's face, leaving him with a second cowlick. "Gross!" Peter cried as he stepped back in disgust. The teen exploded in loud laughter as he tried to wipe the slimy spit off of his face. He then gave the second bison a head hug as well, and scratched behind his ears. While Alfred was distracted, Peter caught something in his peripheral vision. When he turned his head to look, he saw a good dozen security guards advancing on them.

"Alfred, we have to go!" Peter yelled as he jumped onto the teen's back and koala climbed him. Alfred gave him a questioning look, but then spotted the army of guards. "Oh crap!" He gave both bison a final pat on the head then grabbed Peter's legs to secure him. "Later dudes." He said with a smile and took off again. A pack of gray wolves howled as he ran past them. They followed as far as they could before the two disappeared around a mountain exhibit. Peter listened in awe as the wolves continued to howl.

"There it is! Up ahead!" Peter yelled as he pointed to a white sign with blue letters spelling out Arctic. "Both hands." Alfred reminded as he sprinted to the snowy area. The temperature had dropped maybe ten degree's as they arrived in front of a big glass window with penguins behind it. "Wow! Look at all of them." Peter pointed. Alfred released his legs and let him slid down his back, and onto his feet. The small boy rushed over to the window and smushed his hands and face to the glass. "So cool!"

"Ok, you stay right here and wait for Tino and Berwald to come." Alfred instructed. Peter looked up at him. "Where are you going?" Alfred's face turned serious. "I'm going to go get a Polar Bear." Peter deadpanned. "America, you're daft."

* * *

As Alfred peered into the Polar Bear enclosure he was filled with relief when he spotted an incredibly grumpy Kumajiro. The little polar bear was sitting on the edge of the icy platform in front of the water. He had his furry arms crossed and was in full blown pout mode. A fish lay next to him, completely untouched.

Kumajiro felt betrayed and forsaken. He wanted his favorite person. He wanted to go home and feel safe. More then anything though, he wanted to give his favorite person's brother a _'what for.' _A loud banging erupted from the glass on the other side of the water. Kumajiro looked over and perked his ears. He then narrowed his dark brown eyes. Think of the _'doppelganger' _and he shall appear as they say, more or less. Alfred was saying something from behind the glass but the small bear couldn't make it out. The teen then disappeared from view. Kumajiro growled softly to himself.

Five minutes later, Alfred had somehow found his way on top of the glass wall. "Kumajiro!" He called down to the bear. The small polar bear looked up at him grumpily. "Stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

The little bear huffed. Seriously, where did he think he was going to go?

Alfred cringed as he looked down at the icy water. "This is going to really suck." Without any further hesitation, he took a deep breath and cannonballed into the freezing cold water. The painful feeling of tiny needles stabbing him everywhere, overcame his senses and he froze, but after a brief moment, he regained control of himself and broke the surface of the water again. Small warm paws clapped onto his cheeks. Azure eyes met dark brown eyes. "You idiot!" Kumajiro scolded in a scared voice. "What were you thinking?" Alfred's teeth began to chatter. "I-itss n-nice to s-see you t-too." He replied with a weak smile. "Get out of the water, stupid!" The teen nodded in agreement and heaved himself onto the ice. He lay there for a few minutes, shivering.

"Hey, kid! Stay right there!" Alfred flopped his head over to the side and looked to the thick glass window. A security guard along with a police officer stood behind the glass. The cop had a microphone as he tried to communicate with the teen.

Alfred groaned and pulled his resisting body back up. He looked around and saw another stone wall. The enclosure only had one door and he was sure it was guarded. He groaned again. Alfred bent down and picked Kumajiro up. He then headed for the slick icy stone wall. "What are you doing?" The bear asked as they looked up at the high wall. "I think the parking lot is behind this wall." "You can't climb this." Kimajiro stated a matter of factly. "Watch me." The teen challenged as he reached for a handhold and began to pull himself up. Kumajiro frowned as he hung onto Alfred's shoulders.

Three police officers and two enclosure staff members entered the Polar Bear exhibit. One of the officers gasped, as he saw that the kid was almost already to the top of the wall, with a small polar bear. Another officer ran up to the wall and started yelling at the boy.

"Kuma, climb onto the top of the wall so I can pull myself up." Alfred told the small polar bear on his back. He was quickly loosing energy and was shivering more then ever. Kumajiro obliged and climbed over him and onto the ledge. A commotion was happening below them. As Alfred tried to pull his cold body onto the ledge as well, a sharp pain stabbed him in the back followed by a powerful current of electricity.

Kumajiro gasped and tried to grab the teen's hand, but missed. He watched in shock as Alfred fell from the wall. The small bear heard a soft thud from below. He cringed then peered over the side. His dark brown eyes widened in amazement. A large fully grown polar bear had broken Alfred's fall. He had landed in a mass of white fur, though it probably still didn't feel like landing on a pile of pillows.

Alfred slid off the back of the polar bear and thudded to the ice, dazed. She turned around and huffed a breath of hot air into his face. The teen blinked a few times then looked up at her with his clear blue eyes. A thankful smile graced his lips. He slowly reached out and put his hand to her large head. "I owe you big time, huh?" She huffed again. A small cub wobbled out from between her front legs and approached Alfred playfully. He stared down at it, then smiled. "I see now, well I guess this makes us even."

The police officers were gathered awkwardly a good ways away from the large bear, while one of the zoo employees had left to go get a tranquilizer gun. The other was trying to coach the teen on how to walk away from the bear without provoking it.

Alfred laughed to himself quietly as he stood back up from the ice. "Care to help me out one more time?" The large bear nudged Alfred in the stomach with her nose, making him stumble backwards. In return Alfred gave her another warm smile, then turned around to climb the wall again.

"Hey stop!" One of the officers shouted at the teen. He took a few steps closer but stopped quickly when the zookeeper yelled at him. The large polar bear mother huffed as she backed up and sat down directly under where the teen was climbing.

Kumajiro held his arms out to Alfred when he made his way onto the top of the wall. The teen bent down and picked him up. "Sorry about the delay." Alfred chuckled. "Are you alright?" The small bear asked as he looked up at him. "That's like the fourth time someone has asked me that today. I'm fine." Alfred replied with a bright smile. Kumajiro narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"We're going to jump down from here, hold on." Alfred said. He was holding Kumajiro in front of him again. The small bear tightened his grip on Alfred's arm in confirmation. With that, the teen jumped from the wall and onto the roof of a maroon colored minivan, denting it badly on impact. They could hear police sirens sounding from a ways off.

"Worst. Day. Ever…" Alfred whined with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**WMD: Polar Bear Power!**

**Makhosica (Lakota) Translates to "Bad Land" (Badlands)**

**Mato Tipila (Lakota) Translates to "Bear Lodge" (Devil's Tower)**

**Denali (Koyukon) Translates to "The High One" (Mount McKinley) The highest mountain in North America.**

**You bet they climbed it! **


	6. There's No Place Like Maple

**-Last Chapter-**

**The story was only supposed to last a day after all. Be sure to check out the Omake after this!**

**The last chapter was rediculous huh?**

_**'Thoughts'**_** "Speech"**

**Warnings for - British Ghosts, Snack Overdose, Glitter Glomps, Angry Germany, and Alien Abductions!**

**I own nothing but this story~**

* * *

**Chapter Six - There's no place like Maple**

The sun had just gone down a few minutes ago and shop lights were illuminating the busy city streets. The city was still wide awake, with people walking down the sidewalks and cars beeping at the stop lights. The two had made it back to the UN Building in foolish hope that someone would still be there. It was empty. The workers had even all gone home. Alfred sat down on the curb and sighed heavily. He was still a little damp from his dip in the Polar Bear pool, and he felt chilled. Kumajiro looked up at him impatiently. "I wanna go home!" The teen sniffled. "Me too bro!" He cried with tears in his eyes. "We're going to have to walk back." Alfred resolved. "It won't be so bad, we'll be back in no time." He lied with a reassuring smile.

Loud booming, thundered over the people waiting in line to get into a popular nightclub. Alfred flinched as his head started to throb from the music. Normally this wouldn't bother him at all, but tonight it was nearly unbearable. He wanted to rush past this place and get away from the noise as soon as possible but a voice stopped him.

"I can't believeh you did that fratello, you're so braveh!" Feliciano cheered as he hung off of Lovino's shoulder. "Get off me! It was all your fault to begin with." His brother snapped at him as he tried to shrug him off. "Don't be like that Lovi!" Antonio said as he glomped onto the smaller Italian man. "I thought you were great!" Lovino blushed bright red. "Shut up, chigiii!"

America stared at the trio is disbelief. They were splattered with neon paint and adorned with glowing rings of different colors. Spain had two bright orange and yellow rings around his head and purple bracelets on his left arm. Romano had the most paint on him, but also wore a single bright red bracelet on his right wrist. Italy was covered in glitter and had a bright blue ring around his neck. They all appeared to have had a great time. Italy caught sight of America and beamed.

"Alfred! Thereh you are!" Feliciano cheered as he ran over to the taller American and tackled him in a hug. Kumajiro growled softly as he was covered in glitter as well as being smushed into the Italian's stomach. Alfred stumbled back a step. "Whoa! Hey Feli." He greeted and patted the smaller man on the back with a free hand. "Sup?" Italy released Alfred and smiled up at him. "You should haveh joined us, we had a great time!" Alfred chuckled lightly. "I wish I had, seriously dude." Feliciano laughed, not grasping the blunt honesty of those words. Lovino and Antonio walked up to Alfred and greeted him as well. Feliciano looked at his watch and grinned. "Now that we're done, we should go meet up with everyone. Areh you ready to go Alfred?" The teen was taken by surprise. "Go where?" The northern Italian tilted his head, confused. "To the movies, remember?" Alfred wracked his brain, and the faint memory of a movie date popped up. "Oh, right…" Feliciano grabbed hold of his hand. "Lets go!"

Alfred really wasn't in the mood to see a movie, but if more nations were attending, maybe he could get a lift back home afterwards. Maybe Arthur was there, if he was, then he would have no choice but to take them home. Alfred gave a small smile at the thought of not having to actually walk home tonight. He remained unusually quiet as he was pulled along after the Italian man. The two other nations followed close behind them.

The overpowering aroma of fresh buttery popcorn filled their noses as they walked into the lobby of the movie theatre. Alfred's stomach turned a little, it didn't smell as good tonight for some reason and he wasn't at all hungry. In fact, the last thing he remembered eating, was half a plate of pancakes this morning. Of course, without fail, a small voice floated up to his ears. "I'm hungry!" Alfred sighed and looked down at the small polar bear who was staring up at him expectantly. _'Well it is supper time after all, and I don't think he ate that fish…' _Alfred gave the bear a warm smile. "I hear ya buddy, let's see…" He scanned the lobby for familiar faces. Feliciano and his brother along with Antonio had left to go to Theatre 12. Feli had even paid his way, which was nice of him, seeing as Alfred still didn't have any money, save for a few coins.

He noticed Hungary and Belgium walking away from the lobby, down a carpeted hallway, a rather tall blonde man was following them. His hair was spiked, making him appear even taller. _'Oh, right. That's Netherlands. I know him…' _

Loud laughter flooded from the game room into the lobby. "Winning originated in me after all! Da-ze!" _'Yong Soo?' _Alfred peeked into the room. Yep there was South Korea. He may or may not have been doing the Gangnam style dance around an irritated China. "You don't throw the puck in Air Hockey! That's not how you play the game, Aru!" Japan was holding up his left hand, trying to calm the situation, while his right hand was holding a large bump on his forehead. "Prease, carm down, it _was_ an accident after arr."

Deciding not to complicate the situation for once, Alfred slipped away from the game room and walked further into the lobby.

The American's blue eyes lit up when he locked onto a shorter disgruntled blonde man yelling at a taller arrogant looking blonde man with an impeccable fashion sense. Alfred almost cried with joy as he dashed over to them.

"I told you, frog! It's not my fault, it was just a simple misunderstanding!" Arthur yelled as he brandished his fist at Francis, who in turn simply flipped his hair, sassily. "Ohonhon, but _I_ zink it iz your fault. You're ze one who started zis 'ole zing." Francis argued as he crossed his arms. "Zen you couldn't even tell zee truth when you should 'ave." "I couldn't! He's too impulsive! …and fast!" Arthur shouted angrily. Francis tsked. "Maybe, if you trained more instead of zitting around your 'ouse zipping tea, you could 'ave caught 'im in time." "I'm plenty fit! I could take you anytime!" Arthur's face was getting red from anger. Francis smirked down at him. "I know a good way to ztay fit, 'ow about I show you later tonight, oui?"

Arthur was pulled back mid lunge, before he could thrash the fancy blonde before him, and his back was pressed into someone's chest. "Artie!" Arthur had just been about to elbow his attacker in the stomach but stopped when he heard that all too familiar voice. Kumajiro glared up at the Englishman from the tiled floor where he had been placed, just so Alfred could hug the smaller man. "A-Alfred, what are you doing here? I thought you went home." Alfred picked his head up from Arthur's shoulder and looked at him sidelong with a pout. "Dude, how was I spose to get home? You _drove_ me here, remember?" Guilt flashed across Arthur's face. "Were you walking around the city all day long?" Alfred said nothing, but continued to pout. Arthur felt an inappropriate blush begin to rise to his cheeks. It wasn't his fault! Alfred is just so unlawfully adorable when he pouts.

Kumajiro huffed. He didn't want to be ignored, and he was still hungry. He gave the Englishman yet another glare since he was taking all the attention, and delaying his long awaited dinner.

Alfred felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down and saw a grumpy Kumajiro staring up at him. "Oh right." He said as he let go of the smaller man, who in turn looked mildly disappointed, and bent down to pick the small polar bear up, and into his arms again. "I'm hungry!" The bear whined. Alfred nodded to him in understanding, then looked over to Arthur. "Dude, wanna help me out here? You kinda kidnapped me without my wallet this morning." Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes at the teen.

To the Englishman's great displeasure, Matthew's polar bear had insisted on getting an entire meal of snacks from the overpriced Movie Theatre snack counter. An extra large popcorn, a pack of Strawberry Twizzlers, some Junior Mints, and a super sized Coca Cola. "Dude, that's a lot Kuma, I don't think Mattie would approve of this as your dinner." Alfred objected. He was met with an icy glare from Kumajiro. Alfred held up his hands at the little bear, who was presently sitting on the glass snack counter with his bounty. "If you get a stomach ache later, just remember that I _told_ you so." Alfred relented.

"Which room did Feliciano say we were all going to?" Arthur asked as they past theatre 6. "He bought everyone's tickets." "He bought mine for me too." Alfred replied as he led the way. "I believe it waz theatre twelve." Francis informed from the back of the group. He had his hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a chortle, as he stared at Arthur's back. The Englishman sparkled every time they walked under a light. _'Amerique must 'ave come from one of Allemagne's sparkle parties…' _

Once they entered the large dark room, they heard Italy call for them from the overhead balcony seats. They made their way up the stairs and were greeted by several nations who were already seated. America recognized Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, and Spain. "Alfred! Comeh sit by us~" America nodded and carried Kumajiro over to sit in the front row, next to Germany. England followed him and took the seat beside his. France who was still smirking sat down next to England. Germany looked grumpy as usual and he now was covered in sparkles. "Aren't the others coming?" America asked, noticing nearly ten of the usual nations were absent. "Zis, vas all zat vanted too zee zis particular movie, Eferyone else chose ozar titlez. Und Svitzerland zaid eet vaz too exshpenzive und took Liechtenshtein home." Germany explained with a straight face. Italy leaned over him and poked Kumajiro softly on his head. "Hey Alfred, where's Matteo?" America frowned sadly. "Mattie went home already, I think he's mad at me, dude." Italy smiled at him. "Veee~ Don't worry, Lovi gets mad at me all the timeh, but he still shares his tomatoes with me so I can makeh pasta~" America laughed quietly, then smiled. "Thanks dude."

Kumajiro sat comfortably on Alfred's lap as he continued to munch on his snacks. The lights had gone dim and the previews started playing. He heard various degrees of approval and disapproval from the people around him, though, he did not really care, and had no opinion on the subject. The small bear looked up to the teen when he felt the hands on his middle loosen. Alfred's head was down and his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep before the movie had even begun. Kumajiro shrugged and ignored him, as he went back to his snacks.

"What did you do all day, Alfred?" Arthur asked as he looked over to the teen. Emerald eyes stared quietly at the sleeping American. He sighed and reached over to feel his forehead. _'Git has a bloody fever still, and it's even worse then before.' _Arthur sighed again as he removed his hand and wiped the sweat off on Francis' fancy dress shirt. "'ey!" The blonde cried out in disgust. Arthur ignored him as he looked back to the screen, though he was not really paying attention. He was far too distracted by his nagging guilt. _'I should have just left him home, how was I suppose to know he was this sick?' _He glared back over at Alfred. _'Wanker, never admits he has a cold either. Maybe I should just take him home right now…' _Arthur looked over at Feliciano and frowned. _'I did promise to join everyone tonight for this silly little get together, I don't want to hurt his feelings.'_ The screen went black as the main feature finally began to play. _'I'll take him home directly after this.' _Arthur decided then focused his attention on the movie. He honestly was not that interested in watching a movie but it was a good idea to keep up good relations with other nations, and this was an easy way to do so.

"Angleterre, didn't your people 'ave somezing to do wiz zis movie?" Francis nudged Arthur with his elbow as he asked. "What?" The title came on and Arthur cringed. "Bloody Hell…" He quickly turned his head back to Alfred to see if he was still sleeping. He was.

"Ohonhonhon, zay 'ave captured your gloomy zide perfectly, oui?" Francis laughed, he was having a personal England bashing party inside his head, as he watched the bleak scenery.

_'I have to get him out of here, before this gets out of hand.' _Arthur decided as he stood up. "Veee~ Arthur I am so glad you cameh, sinceh we saw one of Francis' films last time, I thought we'd try one of your movies this time." Arthur looked over to Feliciano like a cornered rabbit. Looking back to Alfred, he was torn. "What is The Woman in Black about anyway?" Feliciano asked blissfully unaware of the tense atmosphere.

* * *

Alfred was having such a nice and well deserved nap, when a shrill scream and a hard shoulder knocking into the side of his head awoke him. He groaned and rubbed his throbbing and now sore head. "What the hell dude…" He grumbled as he turned to look at the German who had struck him. Ludwig was having issues of his own. "Dummkopf! Get back in your own zeat!" He demanded as he tried to pull the clinging Italian off of his lap. "Why doesn't he just get out of the househ!" Feliciano wailed as he hid his face. Curious now, Alfred looked up to the big screen. He froze.

Arthur who had also been napping due to the slow pace of the movie, was startled awake by a familiar scream of absolute terror. He sighed. When he looked over to Alfred, he was met with a rather peculiar sight. The American was clinging to Ludwig in a death grip, his face pressed into the German's chest. Feliciano had the exact same idea as Alfred, seeing as how he had already clambered onto the larger man's lap. The Italian had his arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck and was hiding his face under the other man's chin. Ludwig's eye was twitching and he was gritting his teeth. The German looked like a ticking time bomb.

A dark figure stood up from a few seats away and held something in their hands. A bright flash illuminated the awkward trio, forever saving the moment. The figure sat back down, calmly. "This wirr be parfect for my carrection."

Three, Two, and One. "Zat eez enough!" Ludwig exploded as he stood up from his seat and tried to free himself from the two idiots. This usually difficult endeavor with Feliciano, proved absolutely impossible with Alfred adding his own strength to the mix.

Desperate, Ludwig turned to Arthur for help. The Englishman didn't have to be asked twice as he stood up from his seat as well and wrapped his arms around the American's waist, trying to pull him away. "Get him off me!" Ludwig shouted as he tried to pry the teen's arms from his waist. "Shut up! Can't you see, that's what I'm trying to do, you wanker?" Arthur snapped back. "Why are the toys moving!" Feliciano wailed as he tightened his grip around the German's neck. "Let go you stupid git!" Arthur demanded, still trying to pull the frightened teen away. "No way dude, did you see that ghost lady!? Freaking scary! What's worse, they're all speaking British! Oh god, that's a British ghost!" Alfred cried as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face harder into Ludwig's chest.

Arthur growled and released his hold from around Alfred's waist. He glared at the American for a moment, then reached over and attacked the teens armpits. Alfred shrieked and involuntarily loosened his grip, to lower his arms in order to protect his ticklish area. Arthur seized this opportunity and yanked his ex-colony backwards by his brother's maple leaf hoodie.

Alfred, unable to control himself, looked back to the screen. His face at that moment was priceless. Arthur sighed as _he_ was enveloped in a death grip this time, instead of Ludwig. "I should have just taken you home." Arthur grumbled as he sat back down in his seat. Alfred sat back down as well, but didn't let go of the Englishman. He now had his face hidden in Arthur's chest.

Kumajiro, who had been entirely forgotten, glared up from the floor where he had fallen, when Ludwig had pulled Alfred to his feet, causing the bear to tumble off the teen's lap. He now sat grumpily amongst his ruined popcorn with his arms crossed.

* * *

When the credits started rolling and the dim lights came back on, half the nations were asleep. Antonio was delighted that Lovino had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. He looked so adorable! Kiku snapped a picture of them with his small camera. He would sell it to the Spaniard later, maybe.

Feliciano had crawled back onto Ludwig's lap, after he had been detached the first time. He was now asleep and mumbling something about pasta. The German was watching the screen, confused. "Vy, are zay valking down zee tracks? Zey, are goink too get vrun over…" He stated aloud. Kiku stared at him, perplexed. The German had obviously not understood the movie's artful transition to the afterlife.

Francis was smirking at the two nations to his left. His signature French smirk face boldly showing as he leered down at them. "Ohonhonhon~" Hearing this, Kiku looked over and gasped. Francis was shoved out of the way by the normally polite Japanese nation, as the smaller man whipped out his trusty camera and snapped a few pictures.

Arthur and Alfred had both fallen asleep again, and were leaning against each other. Arthur's head was leaning comfortably into Alfred's neck, who in turn was resting his cheek on top of Arthur's head. The American's hand was still grasping the armrest defensively. The Englishman's hand rested over his in a reassuring manner. To finish the adorable scene, Kumajiro had crawled back onto Alfred's lap and was also sound asleep, curled into a buttery polar bear ball.

* * *

Alfred yawned loudly as the group of nations reentered the movie theatre lobby, Kumajiro, who was in his arms again, also yawned. Arthur walked beside them quietly, a small blush on his face and his hands in his pockets. Francis was leading their small group this time, he was still _'honhoning' _obnoxiously to himself. Lovino was walking sleepily beside Antonio. Without thinking he yawned while rubbing his eyes. He immediately regretted it when Antonio gushed and tried to hug him. Lovino pushed him away, grumpily with a scowl. Ludwig and Feliciano were the last ones out. The German was carrying the smaller Italian on his back, as he had refused to wake up. Kiku had disappeared somewhere when they had exited room 12.

As the group of nations past through the lobby, Alfred glanced into the game room. Yong Soo was on the floor laughing loudly with Yao sitting on top of him, shaking him by his robes, violently. "The rules of Air Hockey did _NOT_ originate in you, therefore you cannot change them, aru!" The Chinese man shouted angrily. _'Did they even see a movie…?' _Alfred wondered to himself.

Most of the nations were now outside of the theatre, just milling around. America spotted Japan chatting with Hungary and Belgium. He was showing them pictures on his digital camera. Belgium was blushing, but the look on Hungary's face made America feel very nervous for some reason.

France was talking on his cell phone off to the side, an amused expression on his face. Netherlands was beside him, causally having a smoke, as he leaned against the theatre wall.

Romano was yelling at Spain for some unknown reason, though the Spaniard seemed to be enjoying it. Romano's face turned bright red, and he turned away from Spain and crossed his arms, sulkily.

Two movie theatre employee's escorted South Korea and China from the lobby and slammed the doors after them. They were still arguing, though it wasn't physical anymore.

"So, how about I drive you home now, you look like you could use to some rest." Arthur offered as he turned to Alfred. The American looked as if he was about to fall asleep on his feet and he still had a high fever. "Dude, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Alfred admitted as he readjusted the sleepy bear. "I bet you could too, huh? Kumajiro." The bear looked up at him groggily. "I want to go _home_." He grumbled softly. Alfred nodded in agreement. "So do I buddy." Ever since he had woken up from his nap in the theatre, his body had been reminding him of how abused it really felt. He ached _all_ over, especially his head, it was pounding painfully, and he was getting dizzy every time he turned it, in a different direction. Not to mention the chills he kept getting. Was he hot or was he cold? He didn't know.

Right as they were about to head for Arthur's car, Alfred heard a familiar voice in his head. He stopped in his tracks and looked up. "Fucking, Fucking, Fucking." Popped into his head like a telepathic alert signal. "Tony?" Arthur stopped walking as well and looked to Alfred confused. "What was that, chap?" A few seconds later, Alfred looked back to Arthur and smiled, apologetically. "Thanks for the offer, Artie, but I got a ride after all." Arthur was taken aback. "What the bloody hell are you on about? Who's taking you home?" Alfred smiled brightly in response as a beam of light flooded over him. He looked up to see a ring of lights, racing in a circle above him.

All the nations present, covered their eyes in surprise at the blinding light. Everybody then looked to Alfred and Kumajiro, once their eyes adjusted.

"See you guys at the next World Meeting!" Alfred grinned. "I'm going home now." He said calmly as he was beamed up. "Later dudes!" With that, he disappeared into the round brightly lit alien craft. With a few loud beeping sounds, it zoomed away in a bee line.

Silence…

Everyone deadpanned.

… Except for Italy, who waved happily after him from Germany's back.

"Buonanotte Alfred~!"

* * *

Three minutes later, Tony hovered about ten feet above Alfred's front yard. A shiny door slid open from the underbelly of the craft and dropped Alfred and Kumajiro, unceremoniously to the grassy lawn, with a thud. "Thanks dude…" Alfred called weakly from underneath Kumajiro. The bear rolled off and let the teenager up.

After bending down and picking the polar bear up, Alfred darted to his front door and slammed it open.

"Maple!" Matthew exclaimed, almost falling off of the couch. He snapped his head to the doorway to witness his brother and his long lost polar bear companion, make their long awaited return, from _who knows where_. "Alfie! Kumamochi!" Matthew cried as he jumped up from the couch, a brown blanket falling to the floor from his lap.

"Mattie…" Alfred breathed in relief. He then collapsed to the hardwood floor, Kumajiro tumbling from his arms. Matthew gasped and rushed over to them, falling to his knees. He grabbed up Kumajiro and hugged him lovingly. Only after he pulled the bear away to look him over, did Matthew notice how sticky he was and how strongly he smelled of popcorn. His normal white fur had light brown patches that were sticky and smelled of cola. He was also sparkly for some reason. The Canadian didn't care, as he hugged him again. "I missed you _so_ much, Kumakicki!" He said as he snuggled his polar bear. "Who are _you_?" Kumajiro asked, confused. "I'm Canada!" Matthew cried.

The Canadian set his polar bear back down onto the hardwood and crawled over to his brother. "Alfie?" he asked softly as he shook the American's shoulder. There was no response. Matthew bit his bottom lip as he put his hand to his brother's forehead. He was burning up. "Oh, Al…" He whispered, sympathetically. The teen got back to his feet and then proceeded to lift his brother up, so that he had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other holding the American's arm over his shoulder. He then dragged him back to his bedroom. Kumajiro padded after them.

Matthew sat Alfred onto his bed and tugged at the bottom of _his_ Maple Leaf hoodie. Alfred's eyes fluttered open and he stopped his brother for a moment as he reached into his pocket. Matthew tilted his head curiously at his brother. Alfred pulled out a strawberry twizzler, and shakily held it out to Matthew. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you at the meeting today Mattie, forgive me, ok? Here… I got you a twizzler…" With that said, Alfred lost consciousness again, strawberry twizzler slipping from his hand. Matthew stared at him, dumbfounded. "I never even left the house today, Al." He whispered with a sigh.

After he had stripped his brother down to his boxers and tucked him into his side of the bed, Matthew gathered up '_his'_ clothes and took them to the washer. They smelled _really_ bad for some reason.

Matthew returned to the bedroom with an icepack and some cold medicine. Kumajiro was already at the foot of the bed, curled up and sound asleep. The Canadian sighed and set the medicine down on Alfred's nightstand. After gently removing his brother's glasses and setting them on the nightstand as well, he then brushed the American's sweaty wheat blonde hair off of his forehead and set the icepack in place. Alfred shivered in his sleep but did not wake up. Matthew looked over at the digital clock.

1:00 am. A feeling of deja' vu came over the Canadian. He yawned quietly and walked over to the far side of the bed. After stripping down to his boxers as well, he slid in beside his brother, silently. Matthew set his own glasses on the nightstand near him, he then sighed and looked over to Alfred. "Glad you two are back, I missed you today." He whispered with a smile.

Alfred awoke, when a bag of water slipped from his forehead and onto the floor. He lay there for a moment, confused as to where he was. Letting his head fall to the side, he stared at his digital clock. 3:00am. He yawned softly and rolled his head over to the right. Alfred smiled when he saw Matthew beside him. He scooted over a little and wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close. Alfred sighed contently as he drifted back to sleep.

_There's no place like home._

* * *

**_WMD: I know, I know. The ending was really fluffeh, but I needed to wind down the crazy somehow!_**

**_I'm thinking of doing a small sequel to this story, it will be about how Alfred and Matthew spend the rest of the week dealing with a bad cold. I'll have Arthur and Francis over as well, making it a FACE story._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Buonanotte = Goodnight in Italian!_**

**_Don't forget to read the Omake to In Search of Maple! You can spy on Matthew and see what he did all day when Alfred and Kumajiro were gone~_**

**_Hero even makes a star appearance!_**

* * *

**_Thank you to everybody who has read my story!_**

**_WMD_**


	7. Omake

**Here it is, the last installment to this odd story.**

**I realize Matthew's day is suspiciously similar to Alfred's day, that's how I planned it!**

**I believe it's a twin thing. **

_**'Thoughts'**_** "Speech"**

**Warnings for - Fluffy Ragamuffins, Tony Antics, Duel Engine Failure, Anxiety Attacks, and Fail French!**

* * *

**Omake**

**(1:00am)** Matthew snuffled as he willed his hand to be steady. Third times a charm as they say, as his personal key to his brother's suburban house slid into the lock.

"Quiet Mr. Kumakichi, we don't want to wake Alfie up." Matthew whispered to his polar bear, as he carried him through the front door. He set his travel bag down quietly by the coat rack, just inside the door. Then with another sniffle, he made his way to his brother's bedroom, swaying from side to side as he went. The bedroom door was wide open as usual, and Matthew stumbled in. He looked down when he reached the queen size bed and smiled sleepily. _'Still only take up half the bed, eh Alfie?'_ He mused. His brother was on the left half of the bed as usual, curled up on his side and looking very comfortable.

Matthew walked over to the far side of the bed, facing the wall. He set Kumajiro down at the end of the bed. His body was already starting to ache, he noticed as he began taking his shirt off, then his pants.

_'I hate being sick, it's really awful.' _Matthew complained to himself silently as he tried to suppress a cough.

Pulling the covers back, Matthew scooted into the bed beside Alfred. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, he then let out a content sigh while Kumajiro curled up beside his legs. Matthew took a side glance at his brother and noticed the covers had slid off his bare shoulders. He carefully reached over and pulled them up again for him. _'That's ok Al, besides at home I still sleep on the right side…' _Matthew thought as he slipped off into a comfortable, albeit fever ridden sleep.

**(5:00am)** "Take that evil alien scone monsters…" Matthew was wrenched from his peaceful dreams by an arm landing across his face and the sound of his brother's obnoxious _hero_ voice.

"Alfred, you hoser!" Matthew hissed as he yanked the arm out of his sight. He glared over at his twin, then sighed. _'Another one of his superhero dreams.' _He concluded. Matthew groaned as he watched his brother making dorky faces in his sleep. Another good jostle of the bed and the Canadian decided that the floor would be safer. Matthew grabbed a pillow and the brown rolled up blanket at the end of the bed and settled down on the floor, between the bed and the wall.

**(8:00am)** Matthew was once again rudely awoken, this time by an alarming **_*BANG!* _**that reverberated throughout the urban house. "Maple!" He shrieked from under a blanket on the floor. Out of instinct, he flinched and tried to curl into himself for protection, which only resulted in a painful _bump, _as his forehead made contact with the nearby wall.

**(8:15am)** An overly ruffled teen, came stumbling from the bedroom. Messy honey blonde hair hung over the hand that was cradling his now sore forehead. Matthew's long ever present curl was drooping unhappily, and his fever still hadn't come down.

"Alfie?" He called quietly as he proceeded to the kitchen. Matthew was used to waking up last, it wasn't really because his brother woke up early, he was simply a late riser and liked to take his mornings a bit slower then his energetic twin.

Still half asleep, Matthew was confused when his foot became stuck to something on the hardwood floor. He turned his half open eyes downward and recognized one of Alfred's dirty white socks. The teen grimaced then tried to pull his foot off of the sock.

"Al, this isn't funny!" He shouted a little louder then usual, now becoming upset. After failing twice to free his foot by pulling vertically, he then tried leaning his body forward, putting his weight to work for him. His reflexes being dulled as they were, Matthew was unable to catch himself in time when his foot was released. A surprised yelp escaped him as he was propelled forward, then took a nosedive to the hardwood.

**(8:23am)** "Alfred, you jerk!" Matthew wheezed from his prone position on the floor. He stayed like that for another 5 minutes, wallowing in self pity, before he attempted to get up. Upon doing so he realized his belly was now stuck to the floor. Thankfully in was not nearly as bad as his foot had been, so without too much difficulty, the teen had finally made it back to his feet.

"So gross…" Matthew whimpered as he peeled off a black sock from his bare stomach. "Why are all of your clothes sticky?" He held the sock up to the light investigatively and discovered that it was generously coated with a mysterious purple goo. "Tony." Matthew concluded, narrowing his eyes. He then noticed that there was an actual trail of clothes leading down the hallway and around the corner. He sighed tiredly but decided to follow it anyway, however this time he was very careful not to step on any article of clothing.

Coming to the end of the trail, Matthew was greeted with a small pile of abandoned sticky clothes, setting atop the washing machine lid. A bizarre odor of pickles wafted from them. He tossed the sock he was holding onto the pile then covered his nose in disgust.

_'Ok, I'll admit it. I'm starting to feel sorry for Alfie now.' _Matthew thought to himself as he dumped the smelly clothes into the washer. _'I mean it was sort of funny when he came over to my place and some of his clothes were singed.' _His mind continued to reminisce on that visit as he started to collect the clothing from the floor, with a bit of effort. _'He was so worried that his favorite jacket would get destroyed, that he left it at my house for safe keeping.' _A faint smirk arose on Matthew's lips. _'He hasn't worn that jacket for weeks! I bet it's getting to him.' _

After returning to the washing machine with the rest of Alfred's clothes, he scooped a little extra detergent in and turned it on heavy_. _Matthew then noticed a light coming from underneath the hallway bathroom's door. He crept over to it and knocked politely. "Al?" Getting no response, he cracked the door open a little and called again. Still no reply. "I'm coming in, alright?" With that said, he slowly opened the door. Empty. "This wastes electricity, you do know that right?" Matthew stated semi loudly to his absent brother, but more to himself. "Where _are_ you…?" A frown tugged at his lips as he stared into the vacant bathroom. His eyes then glided over to the shower.

**(8:55am)** "Mr. Kumarotini?" Matthew called out softly a little later, he now had a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his head, messily. Where was his little forgetful polar bear? Matthew was starting to get a little lonely. He came to a sudden halt, right as he was about to call out again, a look of shock on his face.

"Alfred, you ass!" Matthew cried as he rushed over to his pillaged travel bag. His belongings were strewn haphazardly all over the floor. The neatly folded clothes he had brought with him, were now unfolded, wrinkled, and some were inside out for reasons he couldn't be sure of.

After refolding his clothes and gathering up his wayward possessions, Matthew had come to the conclusion that some of his clothes were in fact missing. His favorite maple leaf hoodie for one, a pair of his jeans and even a pair of his boxers. _'That's just weird, Al.' _Matthew muttered and shook his head, disapprovingly. _'Did he not have anything to wear?' _The teen frowned as he picked up his travel bag and headed for the bedroom. _'Was that single load of laundry all he has left?' _He shook his head trying to think more apathetically. "I'm still going to give you a _what for_ when I find you." Matthew grumbled to himself as he dropped his bag beside Alfred's empty closet.

Matthew felt much better after he had taken a shower, and was now dressed for the day. Without too much thought he tidied up the room and made the bed before exiting.

When Matthew stepped into the kitchen he was met by a familiar set of large red eyes. "Good morning Tony." Matthew greeted the alien after a brief pause. "Have you seen Alfred?" "Fucking." The teen stared at the odd naked grey alien, as if he were trying to decipher an ancient text. _'How can Al understand this?'_ Matthew cleared his throat. "Alfred told me you actually know how to speak English." Tony simply shrugged his narrow shoulders and pushed a piece of paper towards the Canadian. "Bitchy."

He read, then reread the note his brother had left him. **_("Mattie, If you get back before I do, me and the Bear Dude are going out for breakfast! _**_**Seriously bro, where were you? I looked everywhere!") **_"But I was here the whole time…"

**(9:30am)** Matthew was just finishing up his homemade breakfast of pancakes and American style beacon. He was relived to find that the maple syrup that he had brought with him was undamaged by the **_'_**_tornado_**_' _**that had ripped through his things earlier.

Hero, Alfred's large white Ragamuffin, had seemingly appeared out of thin air as soon as he had sensed food. He was delighted that Tony had opted out of breakfast, to return to his secret room. The alien had left his plate perfectly untouched and Hero had seen it to be an obvious offering to his greatness. Before Matthew had even noticed the dark maned bandit, Hero had almost inhaled the entire serving. He had started with the beacon first of course, but had continued onto the pancakes without missing a beat.

"Hero!" Matthew cried as he spotted the large cat on the table. Hero looked up from lapping at the maple syrup on the plate and mewed happily. "Don't give me that look, pancake thief. You're as bad as your owner!" He scolded as he walked over to the cat, who was now cleaning his whiskers. "Get off the table you glutton." Matthew said as he lifted the large cat from the table and set him back onto the floor. "Why are you so heavy! You're much heavier then Maple." Hero's white ears perked up with interest. Matthew pat his fluffy head, apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't bring Maple with me this trip."

"This is my _ringtone_!" Matthew's head snapped up, almost painfully when the loud and sudden music started playing. "It's on my _iPhone_!" He groaned as he looked around the kitchen. It was Alfred's obnoxious ringtone on his stupid iPhone, that somehow seemed _so_ perfect for him. "No you don't _have_ one, you're a _Verizon_!" "I'm going to smash it, I really am." Matthew growled softly as he spotted the iPhone on the counter. There used to be a coffee maker there, he was sure of it. It would have been nice to have some coffee this morning. "I waited _in_ line. That's how I _got_ mine." He walked over and grabbed the phone from the surface. "You sat your _butt_ at home. You got no _iPhone_!" "Seriously Al, changed your ringtone. Nobody cares anymore." Matthew answered the call as soon as the phone began demanding to be gazed upon repeatedly.

"H-hello?" Matthew stuttered shyly over the phone. "Alfred? Is that you? You sound dreadful." "Arthur? Oh, this is Matthew not Alfred, sorry." Matthew replied as he cleared his throat. "Oh, I see, well that's quite alright. Have the two of you checked your email recently?" Arthur asked, as if he were in a hurry. There was an awkward silence. "W-well I h-haven't really checked mine lately…" Another awkward silence. "Well can I speak with your brother, maybe he has." Arthur asked, impatiently. "I doubt it…I-I mean he's not here!" Matthew recovered quickly. "What? Well then where is he?" "I'm not really certain, but I would guess he's at Rosa's Diner…"

**(11:05)** After a short nap, Matthew pushed himself back into a sitting position on Alfred's comfortable black couch. He wiped some drool from his mouth and looked around drowsily. "Where am I…?" Loud purring caught his attention and he looked down. A white Ragamuffin stared back up at him, with wide blue eyes. Matthew stared at the cat, the cat stared back up at him and meowed happily. "You're not Maple…" He mumbled, still half asleep. The cat perked his ears at that and began rubbing on Matthew's legs. The teen ignored him and yawned while stretching his aching body. The cat stopped and looked up at Matthew again. He was being ignored. That wouldn't do. He swished his fluffy tail a few times then leapt onto Matthew's lap, startling the teen.

"Hero, get off… You're hea-" Matthew's complaint was cut short when a small furry head collided with his chin and started rubbing on his face, overaffectionately. Despite his slightly bad mood, Matthew couldn't help but laugh at the adorkable cat. "Uh huh, yeah, I love you too." He said lightly as he pet Hero's soft head. The cat was still trying to snuggle him, relentlessly.

**(11:15am)** "Alfie?" Matthew called through the empty house. _'Where is he? They should be back by now…'_ The teen frowned as he looked at the microwave clock. "It's been over three hours…" He walked around the counter and into the kitchen. Eyeing the empty place on the counter where the coffee maker used to be, he sighed unhappily. Matthew then reached into the cupboard over the sink and pulled out a box of cocoa. _'Where did his coffee maker go anyway?'_ He pondered, as he fished out a cup from the cabinet beside him. _'I guess it doesn't really matter what I have, I just want something warm, my throat is beginning to hurt.'_

Sitting on the couch again, now with a nice hot cup of cocoa, Matthew turned on the TV. "I wonder what Arthur wanted? Maybe that's why Al and Mr. Kumakimchi haven't come back yet…" He said softly as he flipped through the channels mindlessly. "I wish they'd come home…"

**(2:10pm)** The cocoa had soothed Matthew into another nap on the couch, The TV was still on and had been turned to a soft music channel. Hero was curled under Matthew's arm as he stretched across the couch. The song that was playing ended and a new song started to play. The transition brought Matthew's consciousness back to the surface, and his eyes fluttered open, sleepily. He yawned as he tried to wake up a little more. Loud purring started up beside him, as if on cue. Matthew looked over to the large fluff ball and smiled as he put his hand onto the warm cat and felt him vibrate happily.

As Matthew walked into the kitchen, he glanced at the clock again. The teen unconsciously bit down on his bottom lip. _'It's already been six hours… Where are they?'_ He frowned and clenched his fists. "That's it, I'm calling Arthur!" He whisper shouted to nobody it particular.

When Matthew flipped open his phone, he was met with a brand new display picture. He flushed slightly then laughed. Alfred had taken a picture of himself holding up a piece of paper with "I owe you a Pancake, bro." hastily scrawled onto it. He was clearly blushing, as he averted his eyes from the camera with a pout on his face. "You sure do, bro." Matthew mocked, then laughed again as he stared at the picture. He would definitely use it later as a reminder when Alfred _conveniently_ forgets, like he always does. He would get that pancake!

Upon dialing Arthur's number, a disgruntled and winded Englishman picked up. "You have horrid timing!" He accused through the phone. Matthew was instantly taken aback by the accusation. "W-what did_ I_ do?" There was heavy panting on the other end as the Englishman tried to catch his breath. "A-Arthur?" Matthew asked, feeling confused and now slightly uncomfortable. "Couldn't you have called maybe, say, three minutes sooner?" Arthur bit out grumpily as soon as he composed himself again. "I-I'm sorry…? What happened?" Matthew asked, as he put the phone closer to his ear again. "Your idiot brother doesn't listen to a single word I say!" He snapped, and a few beeping noises were heard. He must have been clenching his phone too tightly. A small smirk lit up Matthew's face. _'What else is new, eh?'_ He thought to himself with amusement. There were many voices heard in the background, and most of them were foreign. "Where are you?" Matthew asked curiously. "What? I'm at the World Conference of course." Arthur answered simply, as if it were obvious. "There was a conference today?!" Matthew whisper-shouted over the phone in bewilderment.

There was a long pause.

"Arthur? What do you mean you're at the World Conference?" Matthew pressed again. There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Yes, there was a conference today." Arthur finally admitted. "What?! I missed it! Why didn't anyone tell me it was today? I thought the meeting was to be held in Austria a week from now!" Matthew rambled, voice slightly elevated. "Well, you would have known if you had bothered to check the email I sent you!" Arthur yelled, effectively silencing the teen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need some tea." With that, Arthur promptly hung up on the distressed Canadian.

Matthew bit his lower lip as he stared at his phone in silence. "I can't believe I missed the meeting. The other countries are going to start thinking Canada's a push-over…" He dwelled on that subject for a few more minutes, when the reason he had actually called the Brit came back to him. "But, where's Al and Mr. Kumagnocchi?" He quickly redialed Arthur's number, however it was directed straight to voicemail. Matthew frowned. "Fine I'll just call Papa."

"Oui?" Francis asked, after only two rings. "Salut, Papa." Matthew smiled, when he heard France's smooth voice. "Ah, Mathieu. I waz worried when you didn't show up for zee meeting. I tried calling you earlier." He replied calmly. "I'm sorry, I was probably sleeping. I didn't know there was a meeting today." Matthew explained, feeling guilty again. "Are you feeling alright, mon cher? You sound miserable." The teen let out a small laugh. "I'm fine, it's just a little cold." Matthew cleared his throat and continued. "Have you seen Alfie today? He took Mr. Kumazakushi out to breakfast this morning and never came back. I'm sort of worried…" He heard a chuckle from the other end. "Oui, I just zaw 'im, not five minutes ago. 'e took your bear and ran out of ze room in zearch of you." "What? Why? I'm right here, He _knows_ I'm here… doesn't he?" Matthew fretted. "Ohonhonhon~ I 'ave a feeling mon cher Arthur might 'ave told votre petit Alfred a small fib to bring 'im 'ere today." Francis explained with his trademark laugh. "What do you mean…?" Matthew was starting to worry even more now. "I believe 'e 'as zee impression, zat you are lost in zee city zomewhere. Ohonhon~ 'e waz very worried." Francis laughed airly to himself. "More zen likely, 'e iz frantically racing around zee city, looking for you." Matthew gaped, as he listened to the Frenchman's assumptions. "You have to go after him! He might get into trouble! Oh, god! What if he gets hit by a car again?!"

**(2:20pm)** Without saying goodbye, Matthew dropped his phone and rushed out the front door to his car. After a few attempts to start the vehicle, he realized his engine had died on him. "Why now…?" He got out and walked over to Alfred's motorcycle. After peering at it apprehensively for a moment, he fished around in the storage compartment for the keys. A _really_ stupid place to keep your keys by the way. Without getting on the bike, Matthew attempted to start it first. Like his car, his brother's engine was also dead. "What the maple?" Matthew muttered as he bit down on his lip, perplexed.

**(2:25pm)** Walking back into the house, the teen wondered what he could do now. A thought popped into his head. Against his better judgment, Matthew made his way into Alfred's walk-in pantry. "Now which one was it…?" He mumbled, as he slid his hands over the food boxes on the shelf on the back wall. "This one, right?" He asked aloud to nobody in particular, as he grabbed hold of a brightly colored cereal box. Pulling it forward half an inch, he turned it _clockwise _30 degrees. A siren suddenly sounded and the room was engulfed in a flashing red light. Matthew looked up and paled. "Oh, maple…" He squeaked in alarm. The sprinkler system overhead activated, and the Canadian was soaked in a clear purple liquid. It smelled of bananas for some reason.

Matthew fled from the pantry and slammed the door after him. "I'm not an intruder!" He whisper-shouted as he held a hand over his heart and breathed heavily. _'What am I going to do now?'_ He thought to himself. _'I could call a taxi…'_ Matthew frowned. _'But I have no way of knowing where they are… It is a big city after all…'_

The Canadian's attention was brought back by an odd hissing noise. The smell of bananas was becoming stronger. Matthew looked down warily and noticed his clothes were steaming. A startled yelp escaped him. He quickly took hold of the bottom of his artistic beaver shirt and attempted to pull it over his head and away from his body. Matthew raised the shirt halfway above his chest, before the fabric in his hands dissolved into the air around him.

"Maple!" Hero's furry white ears perked up at the welcomed name, and he swaggered into the kitchen. He sat down on the white tiled floor and stared up at the now completely naked Canadian, with wide blue eyes. The teen was mortified, as he awkwardly tried to cover his vital regions. Hero meowed happily, not noticing the embarrassing atmosphere. Matthew, now blushing madly, glanced down at the fluffy Ragamuffin. "D-did my clothes just… evaporate?" Hero started to purr loudly as he continued to stare up at the naked teen.

**(2:55pm)** Matthew sighed softly to himself as he scooped up a handful of bath suds and brought them up to his face. "Worst. day. ever…" He sulked as he blew the suds from his hands.

**(4:00pm)** After a long and relaxing bubble bath, Matthew finally emerged from the bathroom. He now had on his artistic moose T-shirt, and some worn out blue jeans. Deciding that it would be logical to just wait for them to get back on their own, instead of frantically searching for them himself, Matthew was now looking for something to preoccupy his time, while he waited. So he did what he always does, when he is worried about something, he cleaned.

**(7:30pm)** Matthew had finally run out of things to clean. He had even recleaned some things, just for the hell of it. The hardwood floors, the kitchen appliances, the windows, …the walls. Everything was spotless. But still, he was worried. Alfred and his beloved little polar bear companion had not returned. Matthew had already called Francis around six times. The Frenchman didn't know where they were, and he told him to try Arthur. So he did, but the Brit still hadn't bothered to turn his phone back on. Matthew checked the microwave clock again and counted. "It's been eleven and a half hours since they left! Where are they!?" He exclaimed quietly as he brandished his fist at the digital clock, as if he were trying to intimidate answers from it.

**(8:00pm)** After rocking in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and muttering unintelligible words for half an hour, Matthew finally pulled himself together and stumbled back into the kitchen. Hero greeted him and started rubbing on his legs. The teen bent down and picked up the heavy Ragamuffin, he then cuddled the fluffy cat in his own depression. "At least you haven't left me." Matthew moped, as he rocked the cat back and forth in his arms. Hero mewed happily and started purring. "I bet you're hungry, eh?" Hero righted himself in the Canadian's arms, and then head butted him softly on his chin in confirmation. Matthew laughed lightly at the cat's trademark snuggle attack. Hero had actually managed to lift his spirit's a little.

After putting the Ragamuffin back onto the tiled floor, Matthew began a search for some cat food. His search came up empty. "What does he feed you?" He asked the expectant cat. He only got a happy meow in response. Matthew frowned and looked into the fridge. He sighed. "I guess I could cook you some of this hamburger, but that's not very healthy." Hero purred loudly and jumped onto the counter, where he waited patiently. Matthew sighed again and relented.

**(10:00pm)** When Matthew had finished cooking the hamburger for Hero, he had decided to distract himself with some baking. Two hours later, and he was pulling out the 3rd batch of homemade Maple Leaf Crème cookies, from the freshly cleaned oven. He smiled as he hummed Canadian, Please, to himself, while sliding the hot cookies onto the cooling rack. "I'm having so much fun by myself. It's just so pleasant. I mean seriously, who needs them, eh?" He tried to convince himself out loud. "This really has been such a great day." He added with a wavering smile.

**(11:30pm)** Matthew had taken some more cold medicine, because his fever had come back. He was now curled up on Alfred's comfortable black couch, a warm brown blanket wrapped around his arms. A movie was starting soon, and Matthew had made himself another cup a cocoa while he waited. He smirked to himself, it was just another American horror movie. "How can Alfie be afraid of these stupid things…?"

**(12:45am)** After brutally picking apart the short horror flick, Matthew checked the time on the TV. "That. Is. It!" He snapped quietly, as he grabbed his phone again and dialed France's number for the 14th time that day. Francis picked up on the first ring this time. "Where is Alfred and Mr. Kumabiscotti?! It's almost been thirteen hours! I want them to come home, now!" Matthew whisper-shouted over the phone, momentarily abandoning his polite mannerisms. "S'il vous plait, mon petit Mathieu, calmez-vous." Francis replied smoothly. Matthew gasped softly. "Je suis desole, Papa…" He mumbled, feeling rather ashamed for loosing his cool. Francis laughed, lightly. "Don't worry, Mathieu, I'm looking at Alfred right now, 'e iz fine. I zink Arthur iz about to take 'im 'ome." Relief washed over Matthew when he heard France's words. "Thank goodness…" He sighed softly. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "Papa?" "Oui?" "What's wrong?" There was another pause, then France answered. "I zink your brozziar was just abducted by aliens…" Matthew gaped at the phone, unable to come up with a proper response to what he thought he had just heard. "What?!" He exclaimed semi-loudly. Francis began to reply, but Matthew missed it, when he dropped his phone in surprise. Bright lights flooded through the front windows, eerily. He could hear an odd humming noise from outside. Matthew paled. "Oh, god. They're coming to take me away, too!" He whispered, as he froze to the couch in sheer terror.

"Maple!" He cried, as the front door slammed open, noisily. To his surprise, Alfred came stumbling through the doorway, holding Matthew's polar bear. They looked like they had been through hell and back. "Alfie! Mr. Kumamochi!" He cried as he jumped up from the couch, the brown blanket falling to the floor, from his lap. Alfred looked over to him, and sighed in relief. "Mattie…" With that, he collapsed to the hardwood floor, Kumajiro tumbled from his arms. Matthew gasped and rushed over to them. He gathered up his beloved polar bear, and snuggled him, lovingly.

Matthew was so glad they were both back, safe and sound.

Their _'what for' _could wait until later...

* * *

**WMD: This story is now complete! Yay~**

**Thank you again, to everyone who bothered to read this. **

**In Search of Maple, was my very first fanfic. I had alot of fun writing it, and I hope people have fun reading it.**

* * *

**Zee French (I think!)**

**(Oui = Yes)**

**(Salut = Hi)**

**(Mon cher = My dear)**

**(Votre petit = Your little)**

**(S'il vous plait, mon petit Mathieu, calmez-vous. = Please, my little Matthew, calm down.)**

**(Je suis desole = I'm sorry)**

**(I could have tried to write their conversation entirely in French like it should have been, but it would have been riddled with mistakes, and I didn't want to get assaulted with baguettes) **

**Please, if I got the translations wrong, don't hesitate to send me a PM with a proper correction.**

* * *

**I am currently working on a sequel to this story, it might be out in a couple weeks, depending on how motivated I feel~**


End file.
